Extraordinary
by Farewellxo
Summary: Eric returns home from Africa and visits Hyde and Jackie in NYC. After hearing about Jackie's misfortune in New York, he takes her home to Point Place with him. What will come of that, and what will Donna think? J/E
1. Hello, It's Me

**A/N: So I did it. I finally gave in and took the jump that everyone else took, and wrote an E/J story. Damn proud of it too, lol. Also, I got Word back (thus the bold text)! Anyways, please enjoy and review for me.**

**-Farewell, xo**

June 18, 1981

Eric Forman sighed. He was supposed to be boarding a plane to London, where he had a layover flight leading to America, where he would (hopefully) safely land in New York City. However, he was currently stuck in Nairobi, Kenya in one of the few legitimate airports in the continent.

Of course this would happen to him. He always had bad luck. He was a dumbass. Good things didn't just come to Eric. The only good thing that happened to him was being with Donna, and he screwed that up by leaving the country. The last time he saw her was on New Year's Eve, 1980. They kissed, and the next day she said she couldn't keep holding on anymore, and that she had to end it for good, because she was leaving for college and Eric was returning to Africa.

Eric knew that he had definitely changed in the time that he had been gone. He had learned to endure harsh conditions of living and no longer considered living under Red's roof hell. His hair was longer, his skin was darker, and he had gained more muscle. He looked like the man he always should have been. All he needed was a little cleaning up and he could show his face to his family and friends again. Then again, what friends were really left?

The last Eric had heard, Kelso was still living in Chicago. Donna, obviously, was in college, away from home. Fez was still in Point Place, living under the Forman roof because he could no longer pay the rent for the apartment. Hyde had an apartment in NYC, which he just recently started sharing with Jackie. Eric was surprised to hear that when Hyde told him a week ago, but he didn't question. He was just excited for company, since Hyde said he could stay with them for a while.

"_Spending a week or two with my best friend is what I was planning on," _Eric thought. _"Maybe Jackie grew up a little bit more. Plus, anything's better than going home right now. Too many memories…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by three rings over the loudspeaker, and then a voice. "Flight 207 is now in the terminal."

Eric looked up at the woman by the entrance, who put on her glasses and then announced that they would start boarding. He stood up and went to wait in line; eager to leave, but not anticipating the long flight.

oOoOoOo

"Steven!" a shrill voice rang throughout the apartment. "Get the door!"

Eric knew that voice, although he only heard it through the door. It belonged to the infamous Jackie Burkhart. He knew that the second the door opened, he'd see regular old Hyde with an annoying, loud, and peppy brunette.

The doorknob turned, and Eric was instantly greeted by Hyde. He looked no different. He had his sunglasses and a band t-shirt on, just like he always did. He smiled at his old best friend.

"It's been so long, man," Hyde said.

Eric nodded in agreement; an awkward smile displayed on his face, and hugged his surrogate brother. As he pulled away, he looked seriously at Hyde. "Things are a lot different nowadays, aren't they?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. You've been kept up to speed with the big things, though. At least, I thought so."

Eric shrugged, and Hyde stepped away so he could come inside. Eric took this time to look at the apartment. It was small, and not too clean. He was somewhat shocked that Jackie could stand living there. Then again, maybe he had missed more than he thought.

"How was the flight?" Hyde asked as he shut the door.

"It was…" Eric shrugged. "Long."

"I bet." Hyde walked into the kitchen. Seconds later, he reappeared with two beers, and handed one to Eric.

"Wow, beer," Eric commented, gazing at the liquid. "Haven't had this in ages."

"Damn, Forman," Hyde said after sitting down on the couch. "How the hell did you manage?"

Eric shrugged. "You get used to it." He walked over to the couch and sat down as well. "So… what's the story? How'd you wind up in New York?"

"Grooves, man," Hyde said. "Good business, too. People are still eating up these records in the 80s."

"That's good," Eric said thoughtfully, and then Hyde turned to him.

"What about you?" Hyde asked. "Why'd you end up staying longer?"

Eric shrugged, looking a bit sad. "I wasn't ready to come home."

Hyde raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"So…" Eric trailed off awkwardly. "Where's Jackie? Swear I heard her voice before you opened the door."

"Yeah, she's here," Hyde said. "S'in the other room. Jacks?"

"Huh?" she called.

"Come out and see Forman!" Hyde called back to her.

Eric heard Jackie sigh dramatically, but heard her start walking down the hall.

When Eric saw her, he was utterly shocked. She looked like a normal human being for once, but possibly worse. She looked tired. She was dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans, with her hair looking frizzy and unbrushed. She didn't have makeup on, and she didn't have the annoying, yet bright aura surrounding her that she used to have.

"Hi, Eric," Jackie said with a little wave, smirking.

"Nice to see you," Eric said. He was sincere, too. Normally he didn't forward to being graced with the Devil's presence, but he had been lonely over the past year or so.

Jackie nodded and sat down on the couch. "God, I never thought I'd see this day."

Eric gave her a questioning look. Did she miss him or something?

She picked up on his confusion. "You look better than me," she clarified.

"Oh." Eric rolled his eyes, showing his displeasure in what she said. "Nah, I still… y'know. Gotta get my hair cut."

Jackie just shrugged and pushed her hair back. "So Eric," she started, "How long are you staying?"

"I'm just playing it by ear, I guess," Eric responded.

Hyde stood up. "I'm gonna go pick up a pizza. You can go unpack, Forman." Eric nodded. "Jacks, show Forman where the room he's stayin' in is."

"Okay." Hyde walked over to the door, looked back once, then promptly left.

"So," Jackie said, looking around. "Follow me." She walked down the short hall, and led him into the first room on the right.

"Wait," Eric said slowly, looking on the other side of the hall. "Who's room is that?" He pointed to another bedroom, past his room and the giant room that he assumed belonged to Jackie and Hyde.

"Oh, that's my backup room," Jackie said casually.

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Backup room?"

"If Steven and I get in an argument or something, I'll have a room to sleep in," Jackie said.

"There's a guest room right here," Eric said suspiciously. "Why wouldn't you just stay there?"

"We needed a purpose for this room," Jackie said quickly, and left it at that.

Eric shook his head. "Okay."


	2. Stayin' Alive

When Hyde arrived with the pizza, he put the box on the table next to the couch, then sat next to it, along with Jackie next to him. Assuming that they were just eating in the living room, Eric sat down as well.

"So tell me," Eric started, "How did you two get back together?"

Hyde's eyebrows instantly shot up and Jackie pursed her lips.

"I realized Fez wasn't for me, and then moved to New York City. I then ran into Steven almost a year later and found out that he moved due to his job. Then, he invited me to stay with him because…" Jackie thought. "Well… we fell in love again."

Hyde winced at the term, but nodded in agreement. "That's the way it went."

Eric studied the pair while taking a bite of pizza. "That sounds way too simple for you two."

Jackie laughed nervously, pushing her long hair out of her face again. "Well, I guess simple things can be the best things." She stood up. "I'm going to change. Be right back."

Once Jackie was out of ear-shot, Eric leaned closer to his best friend. "What's up with her?"

Hyde knit his brow in confusion. "Like what?"

"She's acting weird," Eric explained, checking the hall to make sure she didn't reappear.

"Oh." Hyde lowered his voice. "She's been that way for a while now. Dunno why."

"Huh." Eric looked down and heard Hyde click on the TV.

A few minutes later, Jackie walked back in the room, clad in black cotton shorts and an old band tee that undoubtedly had once belonged to Hyde. She then sat by Eric, for some reason.

"So, Eric," Jackie said, "Have you talked to Donna?"

Eric shook his head. "No. Not since the last time I was in town. And that's when she made our breakup official."

"Oh." Jackie looked down and smirked. "I'm sorry."

Eric shrugged. "It's fine. I'm over it."

"Well that's good." Jackie gave a little smile, and then turned back to the TV. "Steven, change it. I hate this stupid show."

"Nope," Hyde simply said, and Jackie just snorted in response, and then it was quiet for a minute or two.

Eric raised his eyebrows at the awkwardness. "Okay, well… I've had a long day. So, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Good night," Jackie and Hyde said in unison, and Eric made his way towards the guest room.

After getting the bed ready, Eric got in and let loose a sigh of relief. It felt nice to be in a good, warm bed. No bugs. Well, maybe a few cockroaches in the walls, but no huge spiders or mutant ants. Still, he thought, it was weird being here. Maybe it was because he had been gone for so long that he forgot what it was like, or maybe some strange things were going on. Either way, Eric was exhausted and decided that he would think about these things tomorrow.

oOoOoOo

Eric woke up at six thirty. Upon glancing at the clock, he groaned, but he knew that he was still living on Africa time. He sighed and rolled out of bed, deciding to tidy up the room a bit in the meantime.

He walked away from the bed and opened his suitcase, pulling out his clothes. Then he shifted over to the small dresser and tried fitting all of his clothes in. When he got to the bottom drawer, though, he found some women's clothing and figured that it was just Jackie's extra clothing, something she always had a lot of.

When he finished, he grabbed his toothbrush and other toiletries and went to put them in the bathroom. Upon opening the door, he noticed a shadow across the hall. Quickly turning to face it, he noticed that it was only Jackie.

"What're you doing?" she asked in a somewhat bitchy tone.

"Just… moving some stuff into the bathroom." Eric squinted at her. "What are you doing up?"

Jackie shrugged. "I… I couldn't sleep."

"Okay," Eric said, and turned to the bathroom.

"Wait." Eric turned around. "Would you want to go grab breakfast with me in a bit?" Jackie bit her lip. "Steven won't be up for a while and I'm lonely."

Eric nodded. "Okay, sounds good. Let me just put this stuff away."

A few minutes later, Jackie and Eric left the apartment and started walking to the diner about a block away.

"So Jackie," Eric started, "What's been uh… going on with you these days?"

Jackie shrugged. "Nothing at all."

"When's the last time you talked to your parents?" he asked.

"Oh God." Jackie thought. "I haven't seen my mom since… well, probably the last time you saw her too. And I visited my dad in jail right before I left. He was really out of it after being in there for so long, but… he didn't want me to go here. That must mean that he cared."

Eric nodded. "Sounds like it."

"When's the last time you talked to Kitty or Red?" Jackie asked.

"Almost two weeks ago," Eric said. "Mom was disappointed when she heard I was stopping here first. But she was glad that I'd get to see Hyde. She really misses him."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, it's been a while since either any of us have seen Wisconsin, huh?"

"Yeah," Eric agreed. "When did you leave?"

"July fourteenth, 1980," Jackie recited, looking down.

Eric raised his eyebrows. "That's pretty specific."

"Just an odd thing that I remember," Jackie said as they reached the diner.

After walking in, they took a table for two near the window, where the rising sun was shining inside. Once they ordered, they started talking again.

"Sometimes I love waking up early," Jackie admitted, looking out the window.

"Yeah," Eric agreed. "It's really nice to see the sunrise once in a while."

"I don't do it often," Jackie said. "I mean, Steven sleeps in a lot. I don't like being alone much, so I sleep in, too."

"You seem to be pretty dependent on Hyde," Eric commented. "I mean, you're always talking about how you do whatever he says. You never used to be like that."

Jackie shrugged. "He took me in during my time of need. I feel like I owe it to him. It's the least I can do."

"Still." Eric knitted his brow. "You seem like you've changed so much."

"Same could be said for you, you know," Jackie said defensively.

Eric smirked and said sarcastically, "Yeah, I have a higher tolerance for hot weather and bugs, what a difference."

"No," Jackie said. "You're like, not as nerdy. You look… different. You seem stronger, too."

"Those don't sound like that bad things," Eric said. "In fact, way back when, you would have never said anything nice to me. This is what I mean. You're different."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing either. So why are you so concerned with it?" Jackie asked.

Eric shrugged. "I'm just curious about the change of heart."

"I grew up," Jackie said sourly as the waitress brought them their food. "Thank you," she said to the waitress before she walked away.

Eric sighed before he took a bite of his pancakes. "So, what made you come here? I mean, New York of all places. Kinda far, don't you think?"

"I needed a change," Jackie said, looking down.

"There must be something else, Jackie," Eric said. "What caused you to leave Point Place?"

Jackie sighed and looked gravely at the table. "Too much went on. I don't know, it was like I just didn't fit in there anymore. I didn't have a place, so… I moved here. I thought that by some random stroke of luck, I would-" She laughed bitterly. "-become famous or something… something that I always dreamed of."

"Oh." Eric raised his eyebrows. He didn't know what to say.

Jackie nodded. "It sounds stupid."

"Nah, it sounds like a common thought," Eric said. "That's all."

"Whatever." Jackie shrugged slowly. "So… uh, how was Africa?"

Eric smiled. "It was definitely a life-changing experience. Something that took a lot of getting used to, but like you said… it changed me. I think it's just what I needed."

"Well, you made a good decision then." Jackie smiled back at him, making Eric decide that maybe she wasn't the devil after all.

oOoOoOo

When Eric and Jackie returned back from eating, they heard Hyde talking to somebody in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Hyde glanced at Eric and Jackie as they walked in and narrowed his eyes at them. "Yeah, actually he's right here… no, I don't know where he was… okay, Mrs. Forman. Bye." He covered the receiver, but handed it to Eric. "Where the hell were you?"

Eric gestured to Jackie and got on the phone with his mother. "Hey, Mom."

Hyde looked at Jackie. "Where'd you guys go?"

"I woke up early, and so did Eric, so we just went up the street to get breakfast," Jackie explained, shrugging.

"Listen to me." He got closer to Jackie so Eric wouldn't hear. "You have got to be careful, okay? What if someone recognizes you? I helped you, so don't go ruining all of that just to go grab breakfast."

Jackie nodded quickly and Hyde backed away.

"I'm just lookin' out for you, Jacks," Hyde said.

"Yeah, but Steven, that was a while ago," Jackie whined. "I want to go have fun. I can't just stay here forever. I'm sure they've forgotten."

Hyde shook his head. "No. Do you wanna go to jail? Do you wanna go back _there_?"

Jackie's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "I don't."

"Then you've gotta watch yourself," Hyde muttered, walking away. "I can't always be there to come to your rescue, Jacks."

"Fine." Jackie bit her lip and sat on the couch, listening to Eric's conversation. It made her happy to think that Mrs. Forman was on the other line. She missed her, and hadn't talked to her since she left.

"Yeah, Mom, I know," Eric was saying. "I'm always being careful. It's safer here than it was in Africa, you know… I _know_, Mom… I'll be home soon, I promise."

Jackie looked at Eric as he sighed, becoming impatient with his mother. She was also glad that Eric was there. She was starved for some contact with other people, and was getting sick of the same old things. Hearing Eric's Africa stories would have bored her to no end three years ago, but now, they excited her. It was also nice having someone to talk to. Steven wasn't as understanding as Eric was, and she felt like she could trust him. Yeah, she was glad that Eric stopped by.

"Yeah… tell Dad his knife's still in perfect shape." Eric stopped, listening. "Yep. I need to go, though… okay, Mom… I love you, too. Bye." He hung up and sighed, looking over at Jackie. "Moms, huh?"

"Um." Jackie shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh, right." Eric snapped his fingers. "I'm stupid; I forgot. Sorry."

"It's fine," Jackie said. "Don't worry about it."

Eric just looked at her and shrugged. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" Then he stopped to think. "Wait, you're Jackie. You shop, right?"

Jackie shook her head. "Actually, I haven't gone shopping in a while. I just tend to… stick around here."

"Really?" Eric raised his eyebrows. "That's strange. You never seemed like a homebody before."

"Things change," Jackie simply said.

"They sure do," Eric agreed.

oOoOoOo

**A/N: Well, what do you think of it so far? Please read and review, give me your thoughts… you know!**

**-Farewell, xo**


	3. Oh, What a Night

"Hey, Forman?" Hyde poked his head in Eric's temporary room, where he was reading a book.

"What?" Eric asked, sitting up.

"I'm headin' to the store for the night," Hyde said. "Working from six to close."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "When does Grooves close?"

"Midnight." Hyde fixed his sunglasses nervously. "Hey, Forman… mind doing me a favor?"

"Um… sure, I guess." Eric looked up at his best friend.

"Look out for Jackie," Hyde said, looking down. "She's pretty helpless."

Eric smiled. "No problem."

"Thanks, man." Hyde smirked, nodding before leaving the room.

A few minutes after Hyde left, Jackie appeared at Eric's door. "Whatcha doing, Eric?"

"Nothing much," Eric said as he flipped a page in his book. "Just reading this book I bought at the airport in London. You know, during the layover."

"Oh." Jackie sat on the bed. "What's it about?"

Eric shrugged. "I really don't know. I'm just bored."

Jackie raised her eyebrows and nodded, exhaling. "Me too. Really bored."

"You know, I thought New York City was exciting," Eric said. "This doesn't seem too exciting to me."

"That's because we're on the wrong end of town," Jackie explained. "There's plenty of fun things to do on the other side." Her face lit up at the thought.

"Why don't we go check it out then?" Eric suggested. "It's better than sitting around the house all night."

Jackie looked hesitant. "Well, you know… I shouldn't go…" She paused, thinking. "You know what? Screw it. Let's go have fun, Eric. I haven't gone out in forever."

Eric smiled. "Okay. You'll have to guide me around though."

"Alright. I'm not too familiar with that side of town, but I'll go with what I know," Jackie said. "I just need to get ready."

"Okay," Eric said as Jackie walked out of the bedroom and into her 'backup' room.

oOoOoOo

Forty-five minutes later, Jackie showed up in the doorway to Eric's room. "Okay, let's go!" She smiled excitedly.

Eric glanced up from the book and was taken aback. Jackie no longer looked worn out and messy. She was wearing a black nice-looking turtleneck with tight, dark jeans and boots. Her hair was done and she had makeup on. She looked like a teenager again, but… better. She looked excited.

"Eric…" Jackie crossed her arms. "Let's go! I wanna leave."

"Oh, yeah." Eric stood up quickly and put the book down. "Let's go."

So the pair got into a taxi and went to the fun, exciting side of town. After walking around and exploring, they decided to grab something to eat.

"How about here?" Jackie asked, pointing to a trendy-looking restaurant. "I think I saw it in a magazine once."

"Sure," Eric agreed, and they went in. There was a ten minute wait in the dimly lit restaurant, but after waiting, they got in their seats and ordered.

"God, this is so fun!" Jackie squealed, jumping excitedly in the booth.

"Jeez." Eric laughed at the happy girl. "I didn't realize going out was such a big deal to Jackie Burkhart, of all people."

"Well," Jackie shrugged. "It's always fun to come around here."

"It is pretty cool," Eric admitted.

After eating, they went back out and walked around some more. The sun had just set, and the city was lighting up the sky.

"It's so pretty," Eric said, gazing up at the buildings. "A lot nicer than where you guys live. Then again, I can't even imagine how much it would cost to live around here."

Jackie nodded distractedly. "Yeah. Eric, what time is it?"

"It's nine," Eric said. "Why? You don't want to go back, do you?"

"Oh no, not at all!" Jackie shook her head. "Let's go in here!" She looked through the dark windows and saw that it was a sort of classy restaurant/bar, where dancing was going on. She grinned. "It looks fun!"

Eric smiled at her excitement. "Fine, let's go."

They walked in and sat down. "Eric, let's get champagne! I haven't had champagne in ages!"

Eric laughed. "What are we celebrating?"

"Well…" Jackie thought. "You're homecoming!"

Eric shrugged with a slight grin. "That is a good reason, I must say."

Jackie nodded, her eyes bright. So, they ordered champagne and each enjoyed a glass.

"Let's dance," Jackie said. "It'll be fun!"

Eric shrugged. "Why not?" The music had a fun jazz sound, and wasn't what was playing on the radio, and it did seem like a fun idea.

He and Jackie headed out to the dance floor and started dancing. The tempo was at a medium, so there was no awkward slow dancing, but it wasn't crazily fast either. Eric was actually having fun with Jackie. It was his first night out since he got back from Africa, and here he was, in New York City, dancing and drinking champagne. A week ago, he wouldn't have even dreamed of it. Three years ago, he would have loved the idea, with the exception of Jackie Burkhart being with him. But she changed, and so did he. They could finally be friends.

After dancing, Jackie and Eric each got another flute of champagne and sat down to enjoy it. Jackie sipped it slowly, looking deep in thought, when her eyes widened.

"Eric, what time is it?" she asked urgently.

He checked his watch, tapping his foot to the catchy music that was still playing in the background. "Hmm… quarter to midnight. Time flies, huh?" He smiled.

"Wait, quarter to midnight?" Jackie sounded scared. "Eric, we have to go home, _now._"

"What's the rush, Cinderella?" He looked at Jackie with a little grin on his face.

Jackie shook her head, wide-eyed. "Listen to me; we really need to get home before Steven does. Eric, let's go." She got up, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up as well, and started walking away quickly.

Eric caught up to her as they exited the building. "Why do we have to be home before Hyde?"

"He just…" Jackie shook her head. "He doesn't like me going out at night without him. He thinks it's unsafe and he'll be really mad if he finds out, Eric."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Should I make another Cinderella joke?"

"I would prefer if you didn't, actually, Eric." Jackie got a taxi's attention, and once it pulled over, she hopped in. Eric followed her lead and jumped in as well.

They got home at five after midnight, and noticed that Hyde hadn't quite made it home yet. Jackie breathed a sigh of relief as she walked in.

"Thank God." She put a hand to her head as she paced to calm herself down.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Eric asked. "I mean, I'm here. It's not like you went out alone."

"It's just… something you wouldn't understand, Eric." Jackie sat down on the couch, tapping her foot nervously. "I was so worried."

"Well, don't you think you should change?" Eric asked. "He may wonder why you're all dressed up."

"Good idea!" Jackie jumped up and ran to the room, just as the door opened. Eric sat on the couch as Hyde walked in.

"Hey, Form-" Hyde stopped, looking at the ground. "Are those Jackie's shoes?"

"Uh, no!" Eric stood up. "Those are mine, actually."

Hyde narrowed his eyes. "You wear tiny heeled boots?"

"Yeah, I like when they're a little… tight on me, you know?" Eric laughed nervously.

"I think you're full of it, Forman. Where's Jackie?" he asked.

"In one of the rooms," Eric said, collapsing back on the couch, capitulating.

Hyde walked down the hall and into the backup room. "Jacks?"

He saw her undressing, taking off her dark jeans. "Jackie, why do you have nice shoes by the door? And why were you dressed up? Your hair and makeup are done…" He studied her, and then said gravely: "You went out."

Jackie shook her head. "No, I didn't. I just wanted to look nice for once. For you." She nodded.

"If you dressed up for me, then why are you taking it off?" Hyde asked in a monotonous tone.

"I don't know," Jackie said, sitting down and frowning.

"Jackie," Hyde said sternly, stepping into the room as his girlfriend put on her pajamas. "You aren't listening to me. Did you not hear what I said this morning?"

"Steven, nothing happened!" Jackie sighed exasperatedly. "Everything is fine!"

"Really, Jackie? Think back to a few months ago… was everything fine then?" Hyde stared, standing in front of her.

Jackie just shook her head. "Stop _saying _that," she said slowly, with a sharp edge to her voice.

"You just wanna ignore what happened?" Hyde yelled. "I told you to listen to me. I looked out for you. I gave you a place to stay. I saved your damn _life_, Jackie."

"I was with Eric, Steven!" Jackie cried defensively. "I wasn't alone, and I figured he deserved to have fun and go out since he's here. He obviously doesn't want to sit here the whole time."

"Yeah?" Hyde asked. "Well that's Forman's problem, not yours."

"You can't keep doing this to me," Jackie muttered. "You're acting like a damn parent to me."

"I'm making sure you're safe!" Hyde threw his hands up. "I don't understand what the hell's wrong with you."

Jackie bit her lip. "Please, just stop."

"No, Jackie, I won't. Not until you get this through your head." He got really close to her face.

Jackie stood up and pushed him away from her. "I don't need you to look out for me, Steven."

"You don't need me to look out for you?" Hyde clenched his jaw. "Fine then. Pack your bags, Jackie. You don't need me. Clearly, you can handle yourself."

Jackie's eyes widened. "No, Steven, I-"

"You said it, Jacks, not me," Hyde said with a shrug. "Sleep here tonight, and you'll be out tomorrow. Goodnight." He walked away and shut the door.

Jackie stomped her foot and her eyes filled with tears. She picked up the boots and threw them, hard at the wall. They made a loud thud and fell to the ground, leaving a small, barely noticeable dent in the wall. She heard footsteps rushing to the door, and Eric opened it.

"Wh-" He looked at the crying brunette. "Jackie, what happened?"

"He kicked me out," Jackie said breathlessly, burying her face in a pillow.

"Wait, what?" Eric asked in disbelief. "No, Hyde wouldn't do that."

"He did," Jackie said, wiping her eyes. "He told me to sleep in here for the night, and then to leave tomorrow. He's serious, Eric. I know he is."

Eric shook his head. "No. No, just… just let me talk to him." He left the room and knocked on Hyde's door.

"Go to bed, Jackie!" Hyde's voice called from the room.

"No, Hyde, it's me," Eric said.

"Oh." Hyde opened the door. "What do you want?"

Eric stepped in. "Listen, man… I'm not trying to get in the middle of this, but… kicking her out? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Forman, you don't know anything," Hyde said.

"Well if you told me, I would." Eric raised his eyebrows at his friend.

Hyde sighed, then shook his head. "Jackie'll be the one to tell you, not me."

"Well, I mean…" Eric stopped suddenly to think. "Is everything okay? Was I not supposed to let her leave? Is she… safe?"

"No, you weren't, Forman," Hyde said bitterly. "You were supposed to look out for her. And she's safe here, but she told me she doesn't need me to look out for her. So I told her if she thinks she's strong enough on her own, she can make it herself."

"You know that's not what she meant," Eric said.

"She'll just come crawling back," Hyde said, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. "They always do. Besides, what do you care? Are you and Jackie secret best friends now or something?" He snorted.

"We had a good time tonight," Eric said defensively. "I'm just doing what I think is right, okay, Hyde?"

"Whatever, Forman." Hyde took off his sunglasses, turning around. "Go to bed."


	4. Heart of Glass

"_I came, I saw, I kicked his ass"_

_-Liz Phair, 'Satisfied'_

oOoOoOo

The sun rose and Eric got up immediately. He had to find out what was going on… he had to change Hyde's mind. Throwing out an innocent girl –well, he assumed that she was innocent—was just a crime. Hyde was right. Jackie _was_ helpless. And hadn't she done enough for Hyde? She shut her mouth and changed herself for him… well, that's how it seemed to Eric, anyway. The poor girl was always getting tossed out on her ass. Eric never had felt sympathy for her until he really thought about it. Maybe it's because he matured, or maybe it's because Jackie was nicer, but he sincerely felt bad for her.

After jumping out of bed, he quietly poked his head out of the room and saw no one. So he quickly scampered from his room to the one parallel to it: the backup room. He opened the door and hastily jumped in.

"Eric!" Jackie shrieked.

He turned around to see Jackie clad in only a bra. "Oh… I, um… sorry!" He turned around. "What should I do?"

Jackie sighed. "Hold on." He heard her put a shirt on, and he turned around.

"Sorry about that." Eric blushed fiercely.

Jackie raised her eyebrows. "Whatever."

"I just…" Eric's thoughts were drifting. "Well, I-"

"Spit it out, Eric," Jackie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to see what you were doing… well, in terms of today," Eric admitted. "Are you… have you talked to Hyde?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. I'm guessing that he's sleeping."

"Oh." Eric sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm really sorry, Jackie."

"I told you, it's _fine_," Jackie said exasperatedly. "You didn't know I was changing."

"No, not that," Eric said. "I mean… what Hyde's doing."

Jackie shrugged sadly. "What can you do?" She looked at Eric, her voice cracking. "I won't give him the satisfaction of me saying that I need him. Clearly, we're over and I don't think we were all that together anyways."

"What do you mean by that?" Eric asked.

She bit her lip, trying to pick out the right words. "Eric, Steven took me in during my time of need. I was desperate, and I think he was a little lonely. He was kind to do it, but the manner he did it in… well, you know him as well as I do. He doesn't get soft. He kept his cool and made sure that I would be safe by listening to him." She paused. "I was just so gracious to be here that I… well, I stopped having my own opinion. I agreed with him and I think he got used to that."

"I still am confused about this…" Eric gestured to the area around them. "This backup room."

Jackie sighed and sat down next to Eric. "Please don't say anything, okay? It sounds really, really bad but it's not, I swear."

"Okay," Eric agreed.

Jackie leaned close to him and lowered her voice. "Whenever Steven's… in the mood, he invites me to sleep in there. When he's not, I stay here."

Eric's eyes widened. "But wait… you have a choice, right?"

"Like I said," Jackie replied, "he got used to me never stopping him… with anything."

"Jackie." Eric shook his head. "That's not good. That's not right."

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Jackie said instantly in defense. "I'm the one who never spoke up for myself."

"Still," Eric said. "That just isn't… fair."

"I don't know." Jackie looked down, then shrugged. "What difference does it make now? It's not like it's gonna happen again. I'm leaving." She stood up and started packing again.

"Where are you gonna go?" Eric asked.

Jackie stopped, bit her lip, and closed her eyes. "I… know a few people," she said slowly, sounding scared. Then, to Eric's surprise, when the girl opened her eyes, a few tears fell.

"Jackie," Eric said. "We'll find something, I promise. I'll help you."

"What're you gonna do, Eric?" Jackie asked, trying to stop crying. "You don't even live here. You're going home soon."

Eric sighed. "Jackie." He leaned back on the bed, thinking; then sat back up. "Jackie, why don't you just go back to Point Place with me?"

Jackie shook her head furiously. "Nope. I can't do it."

"Why?" Eric asked.

"I've been gone too long," she said. "Plus… I mean, there's Steven."

"He kicked you out!" Eric exclaimed. "Why does he matter?"

Jackie shrugged. "It's just… he'll be all alone here."

"Who cares?" Eric asked.

Jackie frowned. "Eric, he's still your best friend. Please don't change the way you see him because of what I told you. He'd kill me if he knew."

"Fine, just… fine." He stood up. "So… where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know." Jackie looked down.

"Just… hear me out." Eric walked toward her. "I haven't been to Point Place in ages either, but if we go together, we can both face it. You know you always have a place to stay there. We'll be in this together."

Jackie wrinkled her nose. "Eric, you and I aren't the type of people who stick together."

"I don't care," Eric said. "Don't you wanna be safe?"

Jackie looked down again and sighed. "Yes."

"Then come on," Eric said. "It'll be fun. Remember all the places we all used to go? And the basement? God, I'm just realizing how much I miss it all."

"Yeah." Jackie nodded. "Yeah, that actually… well, I miss it too."

"And wouldn't it be nice to go back? It's actually home there, Jackie, not just-"

The door opened, and they quickly looked at Hyde, who was stepping in.

"Jackie, can I talk to you?" He sounded serious.

She nodded slowly, inviting him to come closer, and Eric left the room.

He sat down on the bed. "Jackie, I-"

"No, Steven." Jackie glared at him. "I don't want to hear what you have to say, okay?"

"Just listen to me," Hyde ordered, and Jackie's head snapped towards him. He sighed. "I guess I… well, maybe I was too harsh. I'm just thinking of your past and… well, it wouldn't make much sense to kick you out, would it?"

Jackie's eyes widened. "You really mean it?"

Hyde nodded. "Come here." She sat down next to him.

"Thank you so much, Steven." She smiled sincerely at him.

He took this opportunity to kiss her. She pulled away quickly.

"Steven, I didn't think this meant that we were… together," she said hesitantly.

"Come on, Jacks," Hyde urged. "How long has it been now?"

Jackie shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Let's go in the other room," Hyde suggested.

"Actually, I don't feel like doing that, Steven," Jackie said, standing up. "And we're not back together."

"Jackie." Hyde gave her a serious look. "Come on."

"No, I'm…" Jackie looked around, thinking. "I think I'm going back to Wisconsin."

Hyde's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I just… this place has too many bad memories. So does Point Place, I guess, but it has good memories as well. Things that I forgot about; things that I miss." Jackie shrugged and opened the door, walking through it.

Hyde stood up and followed her into the living room. "You can't go, Jacks."

"Why not?" Jackie said, sitting on the couch. She noticed Eric spying from the kitchen.

"You can't go because… well, this is your home." Hyde shrugged.

"You don't want to be alone," Jackie concluded.

Hyde snorted. "No."

"Yes, that's what it is. And I'm sorry Steven, but I need to leave." She glanced at Eric, then back at Hyde. "Are you working today?"

He nodded. "Leaving in two hours."

Jackie bit her lip and glanced at him pleadingly.

"Do whatever the hell you want, Jackie," Hyde said, walking away into his room.

Eric walked up to Jackie, giving her a weird look. "So… he decided to let you stay, and you decided that you wanted to leave?"

Jackie sighed and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah. I'm going when you go."

"Oh. Wow." Eric shrugged. "That's good. I'm glad you made up your mind."

"I need a change," Jackie admitted, then looked closely at Eric. "And clearly, so do you. Have you even thought of cutting your hair?"

"I know, I need to get a haircut," Eric said.

"Why waste time then?" Jackie asked. "Let's go. You heard Steven; he doesn't care what I do."

"Well…" Eric said hesitantly, and thought. "Fine. Let's go."

Eric notified Hyde, who didn't seem too pleased, but said nothing of prohibiting Jackie from going. So, Jackie and Eric left the building and walked to the nearest hair place.

"Your mom wouldn't even recognize you if you went home looking like this," Jackie joked. "Your hair is pretty shaggy."

Eric just shrugged and smiled. "Not for long." He walked into the door, along with Jackie.

Ten minutes later, Eric walked up to Jackie, who was sitting in the waiting area.

Her jaw dropped. Gone was his shaggy hair, and gone was his previous 70's bowl cut, which is what she was expecting. His hair was now cut short and spiky, which was normal yet trendy. He looked good.

"I'm guessing that reaction is good?" Eric asked, smiling.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah." She looked and then shook her head. "Your mom _really_ won't recognize you now. I mean, your hair… and you're just…" She narrowed her eyes, studying him. "Really different."

"Different?" Eric playfully feigned shock. "Now that's a word I haven't heard in a while."

Jackie just laughed and started walking. "Shut up."

They continued walking, and took a short cut through a back road.

"Kinda dirty back here," Eric commented, taking note of the trash on the ground.

Jackie shuddered. "Yeah… it's not a good place, I know."

As if on cue, two guys standing by the building hollered to get Jackie and Eric's attention.

"Haven't seen you in a while," one guy commented, eyeing Jackie. "Where'd you go, missy?"

Jackie looked down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do," the other guy said. "You were the one girl… you were pretty damn good."

"Janice!" The first guy yelled. "That's it, Janice. The infamous Janice Burnham."

The second guy nodded. "Yeah. What I wouldn't give to go back to that night…"

"Shut up," Jackie muttered, walking up to them while Eric stayed where he was.

"The guys never shut up about you," the guy continued. "You disappeared. You were the best."

"Shut up," Jackie repeated, in a harsher tone.

"Let's do one more night, Janice," the first man urged. "Let's go back for round five." He winked

"No!" Jackie yelled, stomping her foot. "Now shut up! I don't have time for this." She went to turn around, but one of the men caught her arm.

"Come on," he whispered lustily. "How much?"

That was the last straw. She twisted her arm out of his grasp and punched him in the face, causing him to fall back. When the other guy came at her, she kicked him away after punching him as well. The first guy started running back at her, and she kneed him in the crotch. He fell to the ground in pain, groaning.

"Run, Eric, run!" Jackie ordered as she whipped around, starting to move.

Eric and Jackie took off together, running until they reached normal New York streets, filled with people. When they stopped, panting, Eric gave Jackie an incredulous look.

"Wow," he mumbled. "You kicked ass, Jackie."

"Don't ever make me mad, Forman," Jackie joked, still out of breath. "Remember what I did to your sister?"

Eric nodded. "Damn. I mean… damn. What was that all about?"

Jackie seemed hesitant. "I'd rather not say."

"So you _do _know them," Eric confirmed. "I thought they got you confused with… Janice, was it?"

The brunette nodded. "It'll be a story I'll have to tell you eventually."

"Okay," Eric agreed, then thought back to Jackie punching the guy. "You're like… you're like Leia, Jackie. You're hot and you kick ass."

Jackie's head quickly turned to Eric. "What?"

Eric blushed, realizing what he said. "Nothing."

Jackie just shook her head, with a smile creeping onto her face. "You're still a nerd, aren't you?"

Eric grinned and nodded. "Some things don't change."

"At least you're good-looking," Jackie said with sly smile on her face.

Eric looked at her questioningly while awkwardly laughing.

"What?" Jackie asked. "I can compliment you right back, Eric. Don't think I didn't hear what you said." She winked at him and then kept walking, leaving a surprised Eric behind, with his eyebrows raised.


	5. If You Don't Know Me By Now

It was now ten o'clock at night, and Eric had just gotten into bed, despite not being that tired. He just needed some time to think. He hadn't done much that day, besides for get a haircut and buy some plane tickets, but he had time to kill and things to ponder about.

He thought about going back to Point Place. The familiar home he grew up in was calling out to him. He missed his room, with his own bed. He hadn't slept in that bed in so long. He missed the Vista Cruiser, even thought it was notorious for being a piece of crap. He hadn't seen the kitchen, the living room, and most importantly, his basement. This was the basement where so much had gone on, yet so little. He couldn't believe that so much time had gone by that his memory was fuzzy. It was sad when he couldn't completely remember the faces of his parents. Besides all of that, he knew that he would be there in two days, along with Jackie.

Jackie. She was a sweet girl. He never thought that he would become friends with her, but once he got to knew her, she was really amazing. She was actually nice, but she could defend herself if needed. She was beautiful, which is something Eric never really noticed because he always ran whenever he heard the sound of her voice. She was pretty smart, too. He could tell just by the way she spoke. He thought back to when he walked in on her changing, and then stopped himself.

_You can't think of Jackie that way. That's gross. She's… well, you aren't her type anyway._

But Eric's mind kept wandering, no matter how he tried to stop himself.

_Oh please, you're just the nerdy guy she knew from way back when. She was desperate for contact with other people, and clearly I was the only person available. It's not like she would have chosen to hang out with you if there were other people around…_

He sighed as he closed his eyes, putting his arms behind his head as he rolled on his back and felt his newly short hair. Jackie had complimented him on it. She told him he was good-looking. Was she sincere? Jackie may just have a strange sense of humor or something.

He then shifted his thoughts to Point Place. Two more days…

oOoOoOo

After taking a shower, Eric got dressed and walked into the living room to see Hyde standing by the counter, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey man," Hyde said casually. "Nice hair."

"Thanks." Eric felt the back of his head again.

"So," Hyde said, avoiding eye contact with Eric. "Going back to Point Place in two days, huh?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah."

"With Jackie." Hyde knit his eyebrows in thought. "I can't believe it."

"Wh-why?" Eric stammered. He hadn't even considered Hyde when he thought last night.

Hyde shrugged. "I don't know, Forman. It'll just be weird without her."

"Oh." Eric bit his lip, thinking. "Well at least she'll be happy."

"I guess so." Hyde walked over into the living room and sat down.

"So, Hyde," Eric started as he sat down next to his friend on the couch. "I wanna ask you something. But I need to know where Jackie is first."

"Why?" Hyde asked quickly.

"It's about her," Eric said quietly.

"She's in her room, packing. But what is it?" Hyde asked.

"Okay. Don't get mad at her for this." Eric lowered his voice. "Yesterday, she came with me to get my haircut… when we were walking back, some guys started talking to her. They were asking her stuff… about someone named Janice Burnham. Do you know anything?"

Hyde closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, angry. "Forman, I don't know if-"

"No, I think that I need to know about this," Eric insisted. "This seems important, and now that Jackie and I are close now, I think that I should be up to date on this."

"If you two are so close, she should be the one to tell you, not me," Hyde said. "And what did she do when they asked her. Did she run?"

Eric shook his head, grinning. "Nope. She punched them; kicked their asses, really."

"Yeah, I've taught her well." Hyde smiled. "She's come a long way."

"She certainly has," Eric agreed. "I used to hate being in the same room as her."

Hyde nodded. "I remember. I was there once, too, remember?" He grinned.

"So, Hyde?" Eric looked at his friend pleadingly. "What is it?"

Hyde sighed. "Fine, Forman. Not in here, though."

"Where then?" Eric asked.

"Jackie, Forman and I are going up to… walk!" Hyde yelled.

"I wanna go!" Jackie's voice was heard and she ran out.

"Sorry, doll," Hyde said. "We're… buying tools."

Jackie gave him a weird look. "Ew. Why?"

Hyde shrugged. "Lots of things need fixing around here."

"Whatever." Jackie went back in her room.

Hyde looked at Eric. "Okay, we're good. Let's go."

The two left the apartment building and started walking.

"Okay." Eric said. "You can start now, Hyde."

"Fine. Sit down with me." He pointed to a vacant bench and the two sat on it. "Don't think of her any differently because of this, okay?"

Eric thought to when Jackie said that to him about Hyde. "Okay."

"When Jackie left… she was broke. She didn't really think much about what she was doing." Hyde sighed. "She got here and realized. Had no money to go back. So, she, uh… she joined a brothel." He stopped, biting his lip.

"What?" Eric looked at his friend, wide eyed with his jaw open. "You mean…?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. I guess the cops were onto them or something, after. Luckily, Jackie and I ran into each other by that time. So, she never got caught." He smirked. "That's why I've been so protective."

Eric's eyes were still wide. "Wow. I can't believe… I mean, that's crazy. I had a hunch, after yesterday, but… wow."

"Yeah." Hyde nodded. "I guess it is best for her to go back home, but it's just gonna be quiet around here."

"You seem to work a lot anyways," Eric said. "Talk to people, make more friends." Eric shrugged.

"Yep, that's all I can do," Hyde said as he stood up. "Let's go back. We'll tell Jackie that some hobo was blocking the entrance to the tool place."

Eric laughed. "Alright." He stood up as well. Hyde started walking, but Eric put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. "Thanks, man. I'm glad you could tell me."

"No problem," Hyde said casually.

Eric nodded. "I'm gonna miss you, man."

Hyde smiled, then sighed. "I'll miss you, too, Forman."

The friends smiled, then started walking back to the apartment.

"So what do you think Kelso and Fez have been up to lately?" Eric said with a laugh.

"I don't think I wanna know. Something involving girls, candy, or porn." The two laughed and continued walking.


	6. Shine a Little Love

**Hyde's apartment, 6:30 AM**

"So, Jackie, you all packed?" Eric asked.

She nodded. "I'm ready to go whenever Steven comes out here."

"Well, let me take your bags out to Hyde's car," Eric said, picking up her luggage and started walking out the door.

"Wait!" Jackie called, causing Eric to turn around, looking at her questioningly. "You can carry that? Without struggling?"

Eric shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I can." He smiled. "Red's gonna actually like me!" He left the room, leaving Jackie alone until Hyde walked out.

"Hey, Jackie," Hyde said casually.

"Hi." Jackie smirked as he walked her way, unsure of what to say. "Eric just took my stuff out to the car."

Hyde raised his eyebrows. "Surprising."

Jackie laughed softly. "I know." She paused. "Steven, I just want to thank you. You probably saved my life, and… well, I don't know. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Jacks." Hyde nodded. "A lot," he admitted.

Jackie smiled. "Well, you should come around once in a while." She shrugged. "You know, we've all been away for much too long. I'm actually really excited to go back. It's just something I never thought about doing until Eric brought it up."

"Okay, I will." Hyde gave a small smile. "We should probably get going. Your flight leaves at eight."

Jackie nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

Before she turned, Hyde stopped her and hugged her. "I'll always love you, Jacks."

"I know," Jackie said, hugging back. "I love you, too, Steven." She smiled sadly as she pulled away. "But that was then and this was now."

"Yeah, I know." Hyde sighed and picked up a few more bags left, and walked out the door. Jackie followed him outside into the El Camino, where Eric was sitting in the passenger seat.

oOoOoOo

After Eric and Jackie said their goodbyes to Hyde, got on the plane, and took off, they started talking.

"So Eric," Jackie said. "You're going to college when you get home, aren't you?"

Eric shrugged. "Don't know."

"But I thought the whole reason you went to Africa was to get your college paid for?" Jackie asked in surprise.

"Yeah, well, someone else in the program that was there with me told me that since I was there twice as long as I was supposed to be, the state may just give me a degree, since I was technically teaching and learning there." Eric shrugged. "That'd be awesome."

"Yeah. Wow." Jackie nodded.

"Yep." He looked at Jackie. "You know, there were a few people with me when I was there. From America, I mean."

"Oh yeah?" Jackie asked. "Cool. Did you become close with them?"

"Yeah. There was Dave, and Helen… and Cheryl," Eric said.

Jackie gave him a weird look. "You hesitated. Why?"

"Well…" Eric trailed off. "Don't tell anybody this, but Cheryl and I had a little fling."

Jackie's eyebrows shot up. "Oh wow. In Africa! That's crazy."

Eric nodded. "Yeah. Didn't last too long, but I was there for two years, y'know? It was… tough." He nervously laughed, and Jackie laughed at him.

"You sicko," she said, lightly smacking his arm, and he shrugged, grinning.

oOoOoOo

The pair got off the plane when it landed and got their luggage from the carousel.

"So," Eric said. "We're here."

Jackie nodded and smiled. "Eric, thank you so much for convincing me to come. I'm so glad to be here."

"Oh, it's no problem," Eric said. "I think it'll be fun having you here. I now have a guaranteed friend in Point Place."

"Friend?" Jackie asked and smiled. "It's so good to hear you say that." She laughed.

"Well, we'd better hurry up," Eric said. "Red's waiting for us outside. He'll kick my ass if he waits too long."

"Okay," Jackie agreed as Eric grabbed as much luggage as he could.

"You good with your bags?" Eric asked, and Jackie nodded.

"Let's go."

oOoOoOo

When Eric and Jackie got in the car, Red just turned around.

"Well, what the hell," Red commented. "It's the two of you."

Eric nodded. "Good to see you, Dad."

"Yeah, Mr. Forman," Jackie agreed. "I haven't seen you in forever."

Red nodded as he drove. "Well, it's nice to see you two as well."

Eric looked at Jackie and gave her a sneaky smile. "He's secretly excited," he mouthed to her, causing her to laugh.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived in the familiar Forman driveway. Red helped Eric and Jackie with their bags.

"How the hell did _you _carry all of these bags to the car?" Red asked his son.

"Dad, I was in Africa," Eric said. "You tend to get more in shape from all the sweating, lifting… that kind of stuff."

"Well, I'm surprised you're not skinnier than you were before," Red commented as he walked in the house.

Eric saw his mother through the glass door and he smiled. He missed her, and he knew that she definitely missed him. When he walked in, he put down his bags.

"My baby!" Kitty cried, running to Eric and hugging him, holding on tightly. "Don't you ever leave me again!"

Eric laughed, hugging his mom. "I missed you a lot, Mom."

"I missed you like crazy!" Kitty exclaimed. "I'm not kidding, you're staying in this house for the rest of your life," she added. Then she really looked at him. "I can hardly recognize you anymore!"

"Told you," Jackie said knowingly from behind Eric.

"Jackie!" Kitty went to hug the small girl. "I haven't seen you in ages! It's been too long! Are you back for good?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, I think I am." She smiled at the older woman. "It's so nice to see you! Or to be here, even."

Kitty smiled widely. "Well, I hope you're planning on staying here."

Jackie nervously laughed. "I hope it's not too big of a problem."

"Of course not!" Kitty insisted.

Red rolled his eyes from where he stood near the refrigerator. "You've always gotta fill this house up with kids, don't you Kitty?"

"Not kids, Red," Kitty said, looking at the kids. "A grown man and woman. How old are you now, Jackie?"

"Still nineteen," Jackie said. "But I'll be twenty in September."

"And my baby," Kitty said as she approached Eric. "We missed your twenty-first birthday."

"Eric, you're twenty-one?" Jackie asked, and Eric nodded.

"Yeah, my birthday was in March," Eric told her.

"Oh," Jackie said, and then turned to Kitty and Red. "Where should I put my bags? Laurie's old room?"

Kitty nodded eagerly and turned to her son. "Eric honey, go help Jackie bring her things into her new room." She shot a gracious smile towards Jackie's way, and Jackie smiled right back.

Eric walked over by Jackie and picked up most of her things.

"Eric, when did you get so strong?" Kitty asked in shock.

"Why is this such a shock to everyone?" Eric cried out as he walked into the living room, towards the stairs. Jackie laughed and followed him.

He helped Jackie get things situated and moved his own things into his room, and it was now almost five o'clock. He sat on his bed, looking around and feeling the memories like a wave, crashing all over him.

Just then, Jackie knocked on the open door. Eric waved her in, and she joined him on the bed.

"It's weird, huh?" Jackie said, looking around.

"Definitely," Eric agreed.

Jackie nodded. "I just came to tell you that we're having dinner in a few minutes. Your mom wanted me to let you know."

"Okay," Eric said, and got up. He and Jackie walked downstairs and sat at the table, where Red was sitting in his normal spot. Kitty served dinner, and they all ate and caught up, with mostly Eric's Africa stories being told.

After dinner, Eric asked Jackie if she'd like to go on a walk, and she accepted. They told Kitty and Red, and then walked out the back door.

As they walked onto his street, they passed by Donna's house, and Eric looked at it for a moment; then shrugged.

"What's the use?" he asked. "She's at college, and we're done."

Jackie sighed. "I'm sorry, Eric."

"It's fine," he said. "I haven't seen her in a year and a half anyway. It's just really nostalgic being here."

Jackie laughed. "We haven't even made it into the basement. Can you imagine what that's going to feel like?"

Eric exhaled, with a small smile on his face. "I loved the basement. It was my Batcave."

"I can't even remember how stupid TV shows we'd all watch down there," Jackie said. "We played loud music when we did drugs." She laughed. "I remember when I first was invited into the circle by Steven. He was teaching me to be 'zen', whatever that means."

Eric smiled. "I remember that. You had a crush on him, and he hated you."

"Well, that sure changed," Jackie said with a laugh. "He actually told me that he'll always love me before we left."

"Wow." Eric raised his eyebrows. "I can't imagine the words coming out of his mouth."

Jackie just shrugged. "It happened." Then she spotted the water tower. "Oh my God, Eric, look at that."

Eric glanced up and grinned. "Oh wow. The pot leaf is giving us the finger." He looked closer. "Would you look at that? Michael + Fez. I don't remember it reading that the last time I was here."

Jackie giggled at the memory. "It was when Fez and I started dating. He wanted to make it official, but couldn't see well…"

The two laughed. Then, Jackie ran up to the water tower.

"Eric, let's go up there."

"Jackie, that's really dangerous," Eric said. "I mean… we're older now."

Jackie shrugged. "I don't care." She jumped up to grasp the ladder but couldn't reach. "I could never do this myself, you know."

"It's so high… I can't believe we used to go up there," Eric said.

"Oh please, Eric, it was two years ago," Jackie said, trying to jump again. "Come on. Please?"

Eric sighed. "Fine." He ran over to where she was and picked her up so she could reach the ladder, and then hopped up himself. It took them a good three minutes to get to the top.

Once he got to the top, he looked over. "How many times did Kelso fall off this thing?"

"Like… twelve." Jackie laughed at the thought. She looked over at Point Place. "I can't believe I thought Point Place looked like Paris."

Eric laughed. "Well, you _were_ dating Kelso at the time."

"You sound just like Donna now," Jackie joked; then realized that she shouldn't have brought Donna up.

"I proposed to Donna here," Eric said quietly, looking at the ground on which they stood, and then sat.

"I let you fall off of the water tower, remember?" Jackie smiled as she sat down.

He smiled sadly. "Pee-tos."

"Cheer up, Eric," Jackie said comfortingly. "We're home."

Eric looked at Jackie and nodded. "You're right."

Jackie looked over at the sun setting. "God, would you look at that? I haven't seen the sky look like that in ages."

"Yeah it's pretty," Eric commented. "But it looks like that quite often."

"Well, I don't know if it was not leaving the house, or the New York lights distracting me, but I couldn't see it." Jackie shrugged. "I love it. It's beautiful." She sighed contentedly. "You know what I think it means?"

"What?" Eric asked.

"That things are going to change, for the better." Jackie smiled, and Eric smiled right back at her.

"That sounds like it would be nice," he agreed. "I mean, it already has. I'm home and I have a friend." He smiled at her again.

Jackie just grinned and looked at the sunset again.


	7. Don't Do Me Like That

**Keep reviewing!**

**-Farewell, xo **

oOoOoOo

Jackie woke up confused, and then remembered where she was. She then smiled. It felt good to be in the Forman home, although she had only spent the night in Hyde's old room in the basement. She hoped that Eric was happy to be back, too. She knew that living in Africa couldn't have been easy. To be in the comfort of his own home and with his family must be comforting.

She took a shower, got dressed, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fresh and awake; happy and pretty. Jackie couldn't remember the last time she felt pretty, with the exception of the night that she and Eric went out. She had a lot of fun then.

Jackie walked out of her room and almost collided with Eric, who was about to go downstairs.

"Sorry," he mumbled, sounding tired, despite the fact that he had taken a shower and was dressed.

"You sound happy," Jackie joked as they went down the stairs.

"Nah, I'm just a little nervous. I have to go up to the city hall to talk to some people about college versus a degree." Eric shrugged and yawned. "Plus, I'm tired."

"What time do you have to be there?" Jackie asked.

"Two," Eric responded, and they sat at the table, and looked outside to notice that Red was doing yardwork.

"Wow, I would've offered if I knew. Then maybe he might love me," Eric joked.

"Where's your mom?" Jackie asked.

"Working," Eric said. "She mentioned it last night at dinner." He stood up. "Want breakfast?

"Sure," Jackie said, and Eric got up and took out two bowls.

"Want some cereal?" he asked, and Jackie nodded. Eric looked in the cupboard then frowned.

"They only have the adult kinds," he pouted. "Whatever. Are you good with plain old Cheerios?"

"Sure," Jackie said. "Thanks."

As Eric poured the cereal into the bowls, the back door flung open.

"Mrs. Forman, my dad really needs-" Donna stopped and stared. "Eric?"

Eric looked at her, realizing how long it had been since he had seen her. "Yeah."

She looked hurt. "Eric, what are you doing here? I just assumed you were living in Africa for the rest of your life."

He walked around the counter and stood in front of her. "I got home yesterday."

"Oh." Donna pushed some blonde hair out of her face. "Why did you stay for so long?"

Eric shrugged. "I, uh… I just needed to escape for a little longer. I mean, sure it was hell, but at the time it was better than facing this." He gestured between the two of them. "What are you even doing here?" he asked.

"Well, my dad needed a plunger. Self-explanatory," she added with a disgusted look on her face.

"No, like in Point Place. Aren't you supposed to be in college or something?" Eric asked.

"Eric, it's summer," Donna pointed out. "I come home for the summer."

"Ah." Eric went back behind the counter and poured milk into the bowls of cereal, then walked to the table and handed Jackie hers.

"Jackie!" Donna exclaimed. "I didn't see you!" Jackie got up and the two girls hugged. "What the hell are you doing back?"

Jackie sighed, shrugging. "I was living with Steven, and needed a change. Eric came by and suggested it, and I decided it was a good idea."

"Wait, so you were living with Hyde?" Donna thought. "I always wondered if you two would bump into each other when Hyde moved out there."

"Yeah, he did," Jackie said.

"So, did you guys break up then?" Donna asked. "I mean, I don't think you'd leave if you were still together."

"Yeah, we aren't together," Jackie responded. "It's kind of a long story. We're on good terms though."

Eric nodded. "He told her that he'd always love her. Can you imagine Hyde saying that?"

Jackie shrugged. "But, he said that he'll come by one day. That should be exciting. We could get Michael and Fez here, and then the whole group would be here." She paused. "Have you heard from Michael or Fez at all?"

Donna bit her lip in thought. "I haven't heard from Kelso in a while, but I did get an invitation to Betsy's second birthday party. It's in a few weeks. And Fez? He got a job offer at a high end salon in Milwaukee. It's a long drive, but I go there occasionally to see him and to get my hair done."

"Aw." Jackie smiled. "I hope they're both doing well."

Donna smiled at Jackie and then turned to Eric. "Okay, I really need this plunger now, though. My dad said it was a big deal, so…" She laughed.

"Okay," Eric said, and ran to the bathroom to get one.

Jackie looked at Donna. "So, how's college?"

"It's been good," Donna admitted. "I've made a lot of friends. My roommate Susan and I are pretty close."

"Oh yeah?" Jackie asked. "That's good."

Then, Eric showed up with the plunger. "Here you go, Donna."

"Thanks. See you guys later." Donna waved, and then turned around to leave.

Eric raised his eyebrows as he sat down at the table. "Wow." He spooned some cereal into his mouth. "I wasn't really prepared for that."

"You did fine," Jackie said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Eric said. "It's just difficult when I see her."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, she had the exact same look on her face when she saw you," Jackie told him.

Eric shrugged. "I guess so. But what's done is done."

"You don't even have a glimmer of hope that you two will get back together?" Jackie asked.

Eric shook his head. "She made it pretty clear that is was completely over the last time we spoke. We both cried."

Jackie sighed sadly. "Well, I hope you get over it eventually. But I understand how hard it can be."

"Yeah," Eric said, and shrugged. "Whatever."

oOoOoOo

At three o'clock, Kitty had just gotten home from work, and Eric was still at his meeting at the city hall.

"How do you think Eric's meeting went?" Kitty asked Jackie as she entered the kitchen.

"No idea," Jackie admitted. "Hopefully well."

Kitty nodded in agreement as the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kitty? Hi!"

"Hi, Bob," Kitty said to her neighbor.

"Well, Donna just told me that Eric and Jackie were in town, and well, I thought it'd be mighty nice of me to invite you four over for dinner," Bob said pleasantly.

"Bob, you don't want to cook," Kitty said knowingly. "I don't want you to cook, and Red doesn't want you to cook. How about you all come over here for dinner?"

"Oh boy, that'd be great!" Bob sounded excited. "See you at five thirty!" He hung up the phone.

Kitty raised her eyebrows. "Bob, Midge, and Donna are coming for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I overheard," Jackie said. "Sounds like that'll be… interesting."

Kitty nodded. "So, how did Donna find out that you two were back?"

"Oh, she actually stopped by this morning," Jackie told Kitty. "Bob needed a plunger." She made a gross face but continued. "You should have seen Donna's face when she saw Eric. She didn't even notice that I was there until like, two minutes after. And I'm always the first person noticed in a room!"

"Oh dear," Kitty said. "I remember Eric telling me about how Donna broke up with him officially last year. How terrible it must be to see each other."

Jackie nodded in agreement. "I know. I feel bad for them. But, he's accepting of it, I guess. We've talked about it."

Kitty sat down and was quiet for a minute. "You know what I think would be sweet? If you and Eric became an item." She smiled at Jackie, who gave Kitty a weird look and laughed.

"Mrs. Forman, that's crazy," Jackie said.

"Why?" Kitty asked. "I mean, you two are friends now. You're Red's favorite, and maybe he'd like Eric a bit more if you two were together."

Jackie shook her head. "I just can't see that happening."

"Why is that?" Kitty asked. "Do you not find him attractive?"

"No, I do," Jackie insisted as Eric walked through the door.

"I just caught the tail end of that conversation," he commented. "Was that about me?"

Kitty nodded. "I was just telling Jackie about how cute you two would be together."

Eric sat down at the table and gave his mother a strange look. "What a weird thing to say. Although, Jackie Burkhart finding me attractive? Well, I must say, I'm flattered." He jokingly touched his heart.

Jackie just laughed. "So how was it?"

"It went great," Eric said. "I mean, they told me that Point Place High School is actually looking for new teachers. I might just be able to work there if I nail the interview and take one little class at Point Place Junior College."

"That's wonderful, honey!" Kitty said, standing up and kissing her son on the head.

Eric grinned. "I know! I had to restrain myself from like, jumping up and down."

"Well, now would be a good time to tell you about dinner then," Kitty said awkwardly.

"Great," Eric said sarcastically. "Is it tuna noodle casserole or something?"

"Well, no," Kitty said. "But Bob, Midge, and Donna are coming over."

"Oh," Eric said and thought about it. Then he shrugged. "What _are_ we having for dinner?"

"Pot roast," Kitty said, and Eric smiled.

"My favorite," he said happily. "Was that planned?"

"It was," Kitty said with a smile aimed towards her son.

"Well, I'm gonna go in the basement," Eric said as he stood up. "I have yet to go down there. Wanna join me, Jackie?"

"Sure." Jackie got up as well, and the two went downstairs. When she got to the bottom, Jackie noticed Eric just standing there, admiring the basement.

"Damn, I've missed it down here," Eric said. "And it actually doesn't smell like pot down here for once."

Jackie laughed. "I know. It's weird." She walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked to the right of her. "Steven's chair," she pointed out.

Eric nodded. "Yep. He always sat there." He joined Jackie on the couch. "My mom is so weird."

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"She suggested that you and I get together." Eric shrugged. "That's just weird."

"Am I not 'good enough' for Eric Forman?" Jackie joked.

Eric shook his head. "Not that. It's just… we used to hate each other and make fun of each other."

"So did me and Steven," Jackie pointed out. "Not saying that we should get together or anything, but I'm just proving a point."

"True," Eric said. "Plus, you're like… I don't know."

"What?" Jackie asked, demanding that he answer, because she thought it'd be something mean.

"Well, I'm here." He laid his hand out flat and put it low, by his legs. "And you're here." He took his hand yet again, and put it up by his head.

Jackie shrugged. "That's not true."

"Jackie, you always told Donna that she was too good for me," Eric pointed out. "And you called Donna ugly."

"First of all, I was insecure," Jackie said. "And second of all, you aren't as nerdy as you once were. You look really… good." She blushed.

Eric's eyebrows shot up. "Did I just make Jackie Burkhart blush?"

Jackie smiled a little. "No." She blushed again and looked down.

"Damn, I'm good, aren't I?" Eric leaned back, stretching, then laughed.

"Shut up, Eric," Jackie said with a flirty giggle. "Get your eyes checked."

Her friend just laughed and shook his head. "Whatever, Jackie. I should have known you were in love with me when I heard you tell my mom that I was attractive—no, breathtakingly handsome."

"Is that word for word?" Jackie asked with a sarcastic smile, eyebrows raised.

"Word for word," Eric confirmed, turning to Jackie to smile at her and then stood up to turn on the TV.

oOoOoOo

Kitty called Eric and Jackie up for dinner a little over an hour later. They sat in the dining room, because there would be six people, and there wasn't enough room in the kitchen for that many.

Eric heard Bob walk in, and knew that Midge and Donna would be walking in as well. Nervous, Eric made sure that Jackie was next to him and that he was next to Red's usual spot, although that could be a death sentence.

Kitty's nervous laughter was heard from the kitchen. "Oh, ha-ha! Nice to meet you, Richard!"

Eric's head snapped up. Richard?

Sure enough, Donna entered the dining room with a tall, brawny guy.

"Eric, Jackie, I'd like you both to meet Richard, my boyfriend," Donna said. "Richard, this is Eric, and this is Jackie."

"Nice to meet you," Richard said, offering his hand to Eric first, then Jackie. They both shook it.

"How great is it that you're close with your neighbors," Richard commented. "Close in age too, if I'm correct."

"Uh, yeah," Donna said. "Eric graduated with me, and we've been best friends ever since I moved here. And Jackie and I became friends about five years ago because she was dating my friend."

Eric quickly turned his head to her, giving her a strange look. Best friends? That's _it? _She didn't even notice his strange look, but Jackie looked over at Eric with surprise in her eyes.

"Here, sit down, uh, Richard," Eric offered, pointing to the chair next to where Donna had sat, which was next to Jackie. Richard sat down.

"Thanks, Eric," Richard said. "So, how long have you and Donna been friends?"

Eric shrugged. "Well, friends from like… five to… what was it, Donna? Seventeen?"

She shot him a dirty look, and Richard looked confused.

"You aren't friends now?" he asked.

"Well, yes we are, but I didn't know if she would count the part where we dated. Which only lasted, I don't know… four years?" He stared at Donna.

Richard's eyes widened. "Four years?" He looked at Donna.

"Yeah, it was just a… a thing," Donna explained.

"We got engaged!" Eric cried out.

"You never showed up to the wedding!" Donna shouted right back.

Kitty entered the room. "Oh dear, not this." She looked at the two. "You two, put up with each other for tonight, okay? It's your second night home, Eric. There's no need to cause trouble."

"Who said I started it?" Eric exclaimed, and was ignored. "God, I sure missed this," he sarcastically said to himself. Jackie noted his sadness and lightly patted his knee.

"Oh, are the children fighting?" Midge absentmindedly asked as she sat down.

"No, Mom," Donna said. "Don't worry."

Bob and Red entered the living room.

"Better not be," Red commented. "Or else my foot will be fighting its way up your ass."

"First one since I've been back," Eric said dryly. "Good job, Dad."

"Don't be a smartass, Eric," Red replied as he sat down next to his son, and Kitty entered the dining room with the pot roast on a serving plate, oven mitts on her hands.

The food was served, and conversation was casual. Eric, for the most part was quiet. Then again, his mother kept asking Richard questions, giving him less of a chance to get a word in.

"So, Richard, where are you from?"

"Do you go to college with Donna?"

"How did you two meet?"

It was never ending, so it seemed. Once dinner was over, Eric quickly offered to help clean up, in order to get out of awkwardly sitting with his father, Donna, her parents, and Richard. Jackie stayed in the dining room. She, too, was talking to Richard.

"You were prom king at your high school? I was prom queen!"

Things like that. So, Eric joined his mother in the kitchen.

"Oh, honey, are you upset?" Kitty asked her son as they went into the kitchen to put dishes in the sink.

Eric shrugged. "I wouldn't care so much if she didn't tell Richard that her and I had been 'best friends' since we were five."

"Well, I don't think Donna wants to bring up her ex-boyfriend to her new one," Kitty said. "Especially one that she almost married."

"So was it a faux pas to tell him that?" Eric asked in a sheepish manner.

Kitty turned around and gave her son a 'look'. "Eric, I'm sorry, but sometimes you really are a dumbass!"

Eric turned around. "I couldn't change too much when I was in Africa." He shrugged contentedly. "I wouldn't want to disappoint Dad."

Kitty started laughing, and Eric joined in. The two continued laughing as they did the dishes.


	8. Promises

It was the next morning, and Eric had just awoke. After taking a shower, he looked over at Laurie's old room and saw that it was shut. Jackie must have been sleeping.

He went downstairs and saw his parents sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning," Eric said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice that was in a pitcher on the counter.

"Morning," Red mumbled, flipping to the next page in the paper before taking a sip of coffee.

"Good morning, Eric," Kitty said happily as she placed a plate of bacon on the table.

"Bacon!" Eric rushed to the table.

Red looked at his son. "Settle down, dumbass." He grabbed a piece of bacon for himself and went back to the paper.

Eric shrugged as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Do you know how long it's been?"

"What, they don't have their own version of bacon over there?" Red asked. "I figured there'd be some sort of… elephant jerky or something. You'd love that, Eric!" Red laughed as he crunched on his bacon.

"Dad, I ate corn mush like, every day I was there," Eric said. "This… this is heaven." He grinned at the bacon as he picked up another piece.

"Red, let your son eat his bacon," Kitty said. "He deserves it." She smiled at her son as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kitty asked. "… oh, yes… well, I'm sure she'd love that. Do you remember the address? … 416 Marie Drive… well, I'll let her know… it was nice talking to you, too." Kitty smiled. "Take care. I'll tell her to call you back. What's the number? … uh huh, okay." She wrote down a number on a piece of paper. "See you soon. Good bye." She hung up the phone.

"What was that all about, Kitty?" Red asked.

"I'll tell you when Jackie's down here," Kitty said. "Eric, go wake up Jackie."

"Okay." Eric got up, taking another slice of bacon with him and shoving it in his mouth. He walked upstairs and knocked on the door once he got there. There was no response, so he opened it slowly. He saw her sleeping figure on the bed.

"Jackie," Eric said quietly, but she didn't budge. He stepped closer to the bed. "Jackie." Nothing.

He gently put a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped in surprise, slapping Eric away.

"What? Who?" Jackie shook her head, noticing that it was just Eric.

"Sorry," Eric said. "Mom wanted me to wake you up. She just got a phone call and I'm assuming it was for you."

"Oh." Jackie yawned and sat up. "Okay." She stretched and stood up. "Did it seem important?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go down."

"Okay." Jackie looked down at herself. She was wearing a t-shirt and cotton shorts. "I should change though."

"Jackie, you're fine. Just go downstairs. It could be serious." Eric led her out the door. When they got into the kitchen, Kitty sat her down.

"So, Jackie," Kitty said, "Your father just called."

Jackie's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Kitty nodded. "He asked me to have you call him back. He wants to drop by and see you."

"Oh." She walked over to the wall where the phone was. "Did he say where to call him?"

"He left a number right here," Kitty said, pointing to the roll of paper on the wall, where there was a number.

"He's home," Jackie said. "Wow."

"Jackie, if you want your privacy, you can go in the basement," Kitty said.

"No, I'm fine. Talking to him on the phone won't be the hard part," Jackie said as she picked up the receiver and dialed the number without looking at the paper. She waited for her father to pick up.

"Dad?" Jackie asked. "Yes, it's me… oh, I've been alright, what about you? …how did you find out about me being in town? …oh. Okay." She paused. "I think I would rather just go over to our… well, your house to talk. Is that alright? …how about one? …okay, see you then. Bye." She hung up.

"You're going to his house?" Kitty asked.

Jackie nodded. "I think I'd feel more comfortable, if that's okay."

"That's more than fine," Kitty said. "We want you to feel comfortable. So you're going at one?"

"Yeah." Jackie sighed, looking tired. "I'd better start getting ready." She got up and left, looking confused.

"Oh." Kitty looked after Jackie as she walked through the swinging door. "Poor little girl. I sure hope that Jack has cleaned up his act."

Red snorted, looking up from the paper. "All of these kids with their screwed up fathers."

Eric bit his lip and started laughing.

"You'd better stop that laughing unless you want my foot up your ass," Red warned, and Eric shut his mouth.

oOoOoOo

Jackie walked up the stairs to the porch at her old home. Eric had let her use the Vista Cruiser in order to see her father, and she had to admit, it looked out of place in the driveway of the showy house. She contemplated ringing the doorbell or just walking in, and decided that the first option was better. After ringing the doorbell, she saw the doorknob turn. The door opened, revealing her father.

"Jackie!" He opened his arms to welcome his only daughter. She smiled as she hugged him. She had missed him a lot. "Come in; sit down." He led her to the once familiar living room. Some things had changed, but for the most part, things were the same.

"When did you get released?" Jackie asked as she sat down on the old couch.

"A few months ago," Jack said. "You know, as soon as I got out, I tried my best to contact you or your mother. It seemed as though she had left for Acapulco again or someplace like that. Kitty Forman said that you were still in New York. She called me right away and let me know when you were coming home a few days ago."

"She never mentioned that to me," Jackie said.

Jack shrugged. "She was probably just waiting for me to call." He stopped to think. "Whatever happened to that homeless man you were dating?"

"He wasn't homeless," Jackie said with a giggle. "He, just like me, was living with the Formans. And now, he's in New York. I actually was staying with him for a while."

Jack nodded. "And what about Michael? Please tell me you've forgotten about that doofus."

Jackie smiled with a laugh. "I haven't talked to him in ages. He actually proposed to me, Daddy. I told him no, though, and he agreed that it would have been the biggest mistake ever."

"I'm glad you did the right thing with that, pumpkin," Jack said to his daughter, and then shook his head. "I can't believe that you're all grown up now. It seems like you were just my little girl sitting in her room, playing with her stuffed unicorns."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah, I miss those days, too. Why do things have to get complicated as you get older?"

"Well, you get a job," Jack said. "And that can be pretty tough."

"But what about losing friends?" Jackie asked. "And relationships. Those have killed me."

"Friends?" Jack wrinkled his brow. "Well, most people will just want to be around you for your money," he admitted. "Same with love. True love is just a myth, Jackie."

"I don't have money," Jackie admitted, "And I don't believe that's true. Love must exist. I've been in love before. Things just change, you know? You've never had that?"

Jack shrugged. "You know that your mother is legally my wife," Jack said, "But she obviously isn't just drinking margaritas and tanning by the ocean when she's down there, Jackie. We're together because we depend on each other for things. For instance, she needs money, and I need… well, she's beautiful, isn't she?"

Jackie sighed. "That's not the way it should be. I mean, I was with Steven for a long time. He didn't have money, _and_ he didn't always wash his clothes, but I loved him anyways." She shrugged. "Michael and I just liked each other for our looks, but what Steven and I had was real. And Fez-"

"You dated the foreign boy in your group of friends?" Jack interjected.

Jackie nodded. "For a short time."

"Oh." Jack had a strange look on his face. "How odd."

"But really, Dad, love exists." Jackie had a sincere look on her face.

"Well, clearly it didn't go too well with you either," Jack said knowingly. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Jackie shook her head. "I just got back from New York. Plus, I really don't know anybody around here anymore."

"Ah." Jack nodded his head. He sighed, closing his eyes, and once he opened them, said: "Jacqueline, I've been really lonely since I've been back. You know your mother hasn't been here, and I have no job to keep me occupied, and I was really wondering if you would move back in with me."

Jackie was surprised. "Well, I… I don't know what to say," she admitted. "You know, Dad, I think that I just need some time to consider that offer. I just got home, and things are kind of all over the place for me."

"Alright," Jack said, nodding. "Are you going to college, Jackie?"

She shook her head. "I honestly don't know what to do with my life."

"Well, you could always do what your mother did," Jack said bitterly. "Marry a rich man and spend your life frolicking around different tropical paradises using his money."

Jackie frowned. "She never started doing that up until a few years ago. I wonder why."

"Well, darling, I know that answer to that question." He knit his brow and frowned. "Your mother is a free spirit, naturally, and I am also to blame. I was always so busy with work, and I'm sure she got bored. She didn't have anything to do, and I realize how wrong I was to be so focused on the money."

"I guess I thought it was normal," Jackie said.

"It wasn't. I ignored you a lot, and I'm sorry for that," Jack admitted.

"It's okay," Jackie said, and smiled sincerely at her father. He smiled right back.

oOoOoOo

At dinner, Jackie told Kitty, Red, and Eric about her visit with her father.

"Oh, Jackie," Kitty said worriedly. "Are you going to move in with him?"

"Not anytime soon," Jackie said. "We'll need to visit with each other a bit more, and talk about it. As of right now, I'm comfortable here."

Red smiled at his favorite. "There's always a place for you here, Jackie."

Eric's mouth dropped open. "You- what? You're always saying that there's no room for kids in your home!"

Red ignored his son, rolling his eyes. "So, Kitty… please tell me you made a pie."

"It's apple!" Kitty said excitedly. "It may just be the best yet."

Later on, Eric and Jackie were in the basement.

"That was a great pie," Jackie admitted, sitting on the couch, and Eric sat next to her.

"Sure was," he agreed, and he turned on the TV. "Music television," he mumbled as he saw what was on TV. "I don't get what the point of a music video is."

Jackie shrugged. "It's something else to watch on TV."

"Why not turn on the radio?" Eric asked. "It's weird." Despite saying it, he kept it on the channel.

'Jessie's Girl' by Rick Springfield was playing and Jackie smiled.

"I like this song. I can't imagine getting sick of it," she admitted. "It's on all the time, too."

They sat until the song ended, and then 'Bette Davis Eyes' by Kim Carnes came on.

"This song is on all the time, too," Eric said, listening.

"_Jackie has Bette Davis Eyes," Eric_ decided in his mind. _"I don't really know what that means, but I'm sure it's a good thing." _

"And she'll tease you," Kim Carnes crooned on TV. "She'll unease you. All the better just to please you."

"_Yep, that's Jackie," _Eric thought, looking over at his friend. She looked back.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Eric said quickly, and Jackie yawned.

"Alright." She sighed. "I'm tired."

"It's only seven," Eric pointed out. "Kinda early."

"Oh shush, Eric," Jackie said. "I had a long day."

Eric shrugged. "Fine." Then, he was surprised to feel Jackie put her head on his shoulder. How strange. He looked down at her.

"What?" she asked. "I'm tired."

"I didn't say anything," Eric said with a small smile, then looked back at the TV.

Donna never put her head on his shoulder. She was always too tall. Eric decided that he liked it. It felt nice to be close to Jackie. Wait, no. He couldn't think that way. She was _just _Hyde's. Not only would Hyde kick his ass if he found out, but this was Jackie. He had to stop these thoughts. But her head was on his shoulder. Her hair smelled like flowers, and it was comforting to him, so he decided not to move.

A few minutes later, Kitty came downstairs with a basket of laundry, and then looked at Eric.

"Where's Jackie?" she asked him, curious.

"Right here," Eric said, and Jackie lifted her head up.

"I'm here," Jackie said. "Just tired."

Kitty smiled excitedly. "Oh, you two."

"Uh… what does that mean exactly?" Eric asked, and Jackie nodded in agreement.

"It means that I'm leaving right after I finish putting this laundry in the wash, okay? So go right back to what you were doing," Kitty said, then turned to put a handful of laundry into the washer. Then, she turned around again to see that Jackie and Eric were sitting normally. Kitty rushed over.

"No, no!" She laughed nervously. "Head, shoulder; shoulder, head!" She gestured from Jackie to Eric. "Go on!"

"Mom, would you-" Eric started.

"Yeah, Mrs. Forman," Jackie agreed. "Nothing is going on."

Kitty shrugged. "Sure. Call me a liar, I suppose, but I know what is really going on over there." She winked at Eric, and then went to put more laundry into the washer.


	9. Don't You Forget About Me

Two days passed, and Eric had just gotten back from Point Place Junior College to sign up for the course he needed.

As he pulled in, he noticed Donna and Jackie talking in the driveway. He stepped out of the Vista Cruiser and walked up to them.

"Hey," Donna said awkwardly.

"Hi, Eric," Jackie said with a smile. "How'd it go?"

Eric gave a little wave to Donna; then turned to Jackie. "Really good. The course starts next month. I should be ready by the new school year to work at the high school!"

"Eric, you're gonna work at our old high school?" Donna asked, and he nodded."What about college?"

"Since I was in Africa for so long, I just got a degree from teaching there. And now I just need to take a course at the college uptown, and then I can start working! Well, if they hire me." Eric grinned excitedly.

"Well, that's great," Donna said and smiled at him. "I'm glad things are… going so well for you, Eric."

Eric just shrugged. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome. Maybe Red'll even be proud of me."

Donna laughed. "Yeah, we'll see about that. I gotta go though. Richard's taking me out tonight and I need to get ready." She grinned and walked away.

"You'd better change that shirt," Jackie called after her and turned to Eric. "That wasn't bad. There was no arguing. In fact, a passerby might say that you two acted like friends."

Eric shrugged. "I guess it'll get easier. I don't like hearing about Richard, or whatever, though."

"That's understandable," Jackie said. "Remember me with Sam?"

Eric shook his head. "I wasn't there, remember?"

"Oh, right." Jackie nodded. "I forgot." The two walked inside. "You know, when you left, everything sucked. I mean, I didn't notice it when you were here, but you really held the group together."

"Nah," Eric said. "We all just grew up, is all."

"I guess so," Jackie said. "God, it's hot out there," she said while looking out the window.

"I know," Eric agreed. "I don't even wanna go out there unless I'm getting a bucket of water poured over my head or something."

Jackie laughed. "I'm sure your dad would do the honors, after the oatmeal thing."

"I forgot about that," Eric said with a smile. "Let's go downstairs; it's too hot in here."

"Okay," Jackie agreed, and they went into the basement.

"God, we've been hanging out a lot lately, huh?" Eric asked.

Jackie shrugged. "Who else do we have?"

"True," Eric said, and turned to the deep freeze, opening it. "Yes! Mom finally bought popsicles!"

Jackie laughed at his enthusiasm. "Toss me one."

He picked up a grape one and threw it to her, and she unwrapped it, and then went to throw it away. Eric took this moment to look at her. She had a short purple skirt on and a low cut, flouncy white top. She looked hot.

"You look pretty dressed up," Eric commented.

"I figured that since I'm in Point Place, where I actually can go places, I may as well make myself presentable again," Jackie said, sitting down.

"Well, you look good," Eric said awkwardly, blushing as she gave him a weird look. She brushed past him and sat on the couch.

"Thanks," she said. "Not too bad yourself."

He grinned at her; then sat next to her. "So… any plans for today?"

She shook her head."Not that I can think of."

"Oh." Eric bit his lip. "Me neither."

"Exciting," Jackie said sarcastically. "God, I wish there was something to _do_."

Eric nodded. "Yeah, me too." He stopped to think. "I could go for something to eat. You wanna go to Fatso Burger?"

"Why not?" Jackie said. "I haven't had fast food in ages."

The two walked upstairs to put on shoes, grab the keys, and then they left in the Vista Cruiser.

"Damn. That is a _long_ drive thru line," Jackie commented as they pulled into Fatso Burger.

"How about I just run inside?" Eric suggested. "Tell me what you want, and I'll go get it."

"Okay," Jackie agreed, and told Eric her order. Once he left, she sat in the car, looking around. Then, she saw a familiar face. She squinted her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. Then, she made eye contact with the man, who walked over to the car, so she rolled down the window.

"Jackie Burkhart?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Casey, is that you?"

Casey Kelso nodded, squinting from the sun. "Yeah, it's me. How've you been?"

"Good. I just moved back to Point Place," she explained.

"Oh yeah? Where'd you move from?" Casey asked.

"New York," Jackie said, nodding.

"Huh. Well, you look great." He looked her over. "Jackie, you don't happen to still see my brother, do ya?"

Jackie shook her head. "I haven't seen him in years."

"You got a boyfriend?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I haven't really talked to anyone since I've been back, besides for the Formans and Donna."

Casey noticed the Vista Cruiser that she was in. "Is this Foreplay's car?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, we decided to pick up some food."

"Ah." Casey nodded. "So, Jackie… would you wanna do something sometime? Like, maybe this weekend?"

"Sure!" Jackie grinned at him. "That sounds great. Do you want the Formans' number so you can reach me?"

"Sure," Casey said.

"987-412-5856," Jackie recited.

"Alright." Casey grinned at her, writing the number down. "Talk to you later, Jackie." He winked at her, and then walked away.

"Bye!" Jackie smiled. She had a date! She checked to see if Eric was coming, and saw him carrying two bags of food, walking towards the car.

As he opened the door, Jackie grinned.

"What're you so happy about?" Eric asked with a small laugh.

"I just got asked out!" She sounded excited.

Eric gave her a weird look. "Someone approached you in the Vista Cruiser, and asked you out?"

She nodded. "But I know him!" She looked up dreamily. "Casey Kelso."

Eric's jaw dropped. "What? No. You dated his brother for like six years!"

"So?" Jackie asked. "He's really hot!"

"But he's a jerk! Remember what happened with Donna?" Eric asked.

"Relax, Eric, it's a date. I'm not gonna hand him my heart the moment he picks me up in his Trans Am," Jackie said. "Casey and his Trans Am." She grinned again.

Eric shrugged casually as he started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. "I just don't think he's a good guy."

oOoOoOo

Jackie and Eric finished eating in the basement, watching MTV again, despite Eric's insisting that it was stupid.

Eric couldn't help thinking about Casey, and how stupid it was that he somehow managed to weasel into Eric's life again and steal the girl that he wanted. No, he didn't want Jackie… did he? He looked over at her. She was staring at the television, where Neil Diamond was singing. Eric took in her beauty, studying her closely. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, undoubtedly. She was nice now, and probably his closest friend in town.

_Maybe I do want Jackie Burkhart… _He looked at her again. _Maybe I want to look deep in her mismatched Bette Davis eyes… whatever that means. Maybe I want to kiss her on those nice-looking lips…_

"Eric?" Jackie asked.

"Wh-what?" Eric snapped out of it quickly.

"You must have zoned out or something," she said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Eric closed his eyes. "Tired."

"Go to bed, then," Jackie said to him.

"I don't want to," he responded. "I like being down here."

He was reminded of the other night when Jackie put her head on his shoulder. He wished that she would do it again.

"Jackie," he muttered, and the brunette looked at him.

"Hm?" she asked.

Eric stopped to think. Nah, he couldn't say anything or do anything. "Never mind."

oOoOoOo

Jackie's Point of View:

I can't believe that Casey Kelso asked me out on a date! I mean, _Casey Kelso_. I thought being with Michael was cool when I was younger, but Casey? He's older; he's smarter, and so much cooler. Sure, he's like five years older than me, but what does that matter? This is _Casey Kelso._

God, and this happened right when I was thinking that I was starting to have feelings for…

Eric?

No, we don't want to prove Mrs. Forman right. He probably still thinks of me as too… annoying. He wouldn't want to be with me. And besides that, _Casey Kelso_ asked me on a date! I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell Donna tomorrow. I don't know if she'll be happy or jealous, but who cares. I'm sure she was jealous of me most of our friendship anyways. Mrs. Forman will probably be excited to hear it, too… and it might get her to stop talking about Eric and me! This is great!

oOoOoOo

Regular Point of View:

"Eric, I'm going upstairs to talk to your mom," Jackie said.

Eric gave her a strange look. "Why?"

"Uh, to tell her about Casey!" She beamed and ran upstairs.

Eric sighed. "Okay!" He called after her.

Jackie went upstairs and found Kitty on the couch, watching 'The Sound of Music' on television.

"Mrs. Forman!" Jackie sat down beside her, and then looked around. "Where's Mr. Forman?"

"Oh, Bob needed his help with something next door," Kitty explained. "Red was thrilled, of course." She turned towards Jackie. "But what did you want, sweetie? Something you'd like to tell me about you and Eric, perhaps?" She gave a little smile, and Jackie shook her head.

"Uh, no. Actually, it's about somebody else." Jackie grinned. "Guess who I have a date with this weekend?"

Kitty's face looked confused. "Um… Eric?" She looked hopeful.

"Nope. Casey Kelso!" Jackie and Kitty squealed like school girls.

"Casey Kelso! Now, he's a catch!" Kitty said excitedly. "I mean, I love Eric, but _Casey Kelso? _Dating somebody in my house this time!" She clapped her hands. "He's so handsome!"

Jackie nodded eagerly. "I know! It's so exciting!"

"It sure is," Kitty agreed, and then the phone rang.

"That might be him!" Jackie jumped up and ran into the kitchen to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Jackie?" Hyde's voice was heard through the phone.

"Steven? Why are you-"

"Listen, let me talk to Mrs. Forman, alright?" Hyde asked. "I don't have much time."

"Well, okay," Jackie said. "Mrs. Forman?"

Kitty came in the kitchen. "When's he picking you up?" she asked excitedly.

"No, it's not him. It's Steven," Jackie explained.

"Steven!" she exclaimed, then took the phone from Jackie. "How are you?… oh, you're going on a date tonight? How great!… yes, of course we will… well, we'd all love that!... okay, Steven… bye!" She turned to Jackie. "Oh, Steven's coming over in a few weeks!"

"I told him he'd be lonely," Jackie said. "Well, that'll be weird, but whatever. It'll be nice to have more people around I suppose."

"I haven't seen him in such a long time!" Kitty said. "It'd be nice to see him. I miss him."

"Yeah, he's been gone for a while," Jackie agreed. "We all were." She sighed and sat at the counter, facing Kitty who was on the other side. "I know this is a completely different subject, but… when I talked to my dad, he made me realize that I need to figure out what I'm doing with my life."

"He asked you about it?" Kitty inquired. "That's strange."

"Well, he mostly just said bad things about my mom, kind of. He told me that true love doesn't exist. I feel bad for him," Jackie said, looking down. "I wish my mom wasn't such a… well, you know."

"I sure do," Kitty agreed, then thought for a moment. "Jackie, I think that you should invite your father over for dinner one night next week."

Jackie thought about it for a second, then nodded. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

Kitty nodded. "But anyways," she continued. "Are you talking about a career?"

"I really don't know," Jackie admitted. "I just know that I'm not good at a lot of work-related things."

"You won't know until you try," Kitty said knowingly. "We'll have to brainstorm these things later, Jackie. I'm going to bed. Red's already waiting for me upstairs, I'll bet. I saw him sneak in earlier." She giggled, then walked towards the swinging door. "Good night, Jackie." She smiled at her surrogate daughter.

"Good night, Mrs. Forman." Jackie smiled, and then walked downstairs. She made it to the bottom, but didn't see Eric on the couch. "Eric?" The television was still on, as were the lights, so she knew that he didn't go upstairs. Then, she walked in front of the couch and saw Eric, fast asleep on the couch.

She smiled and knelt next to him. "Eric," she whispered.

He stirred. "Hmm."

"Eric," she repeated, giggling slightly as she poked him.

He jolted awake. "Jackie?" he asked, jumping up and looking around, confused. "Oh… I guess I fell asleep."

"Yep," Jackie said. "Let's go upstairs. You're tired."

"Alright." Eric stood up. "Let's go."


	10. Just What I Needed

**A/N: Please keep reviewing! I love reading your feedback Also, I just saw Friends With Benefits. Not only is it an awesome movie, but I'm somewhat basing this off of it. **

oOoOoOo

It was Friday night, and Jackie was preparing for her date with Casey. Eric walked by as she was doing her hair.

"You're taking a while," Eric commented, stopping at the bathroom door.

Jackie shrugged. "I'd like to look nice if I'm going on a date with the hottest guy in Point Place," she said with a grin.

"I didn't know we were going on a date," Eric said jokingly.

Jackie laughed. "Okay, _second_ hottest guy in Point Place. And yeah, I said that for your benefit." She winked at him, causing him to hide a little smile.

"I finally have a title besides for dumbass," Eric said proudly, laughing. Jackie smiled and rolled the curler through her hair one last time. Then, she put it down and looked in the mirror.

"Okay, done." She turned to Eric. "How do I look?"

Eric looked at her. She had a black pencil skirt on, with a white blouse tucked into it. Her makeup was perfect, and so was her hair.

He ransacked his mind for the words. "You look… um…" He blushed. "You look stunning," he admitted.

"Aw, Eric." Jackie smiled at him; then grabbed her lipstick to reapply it. "Do you know the time?"

Eric checked his watch, which was no longer Deputy Dawg. "Quarter to seven."

"Oh my God!" Jackie clasped her hand over her mouth. "Casey was supposed to pick me up fifteen minutes ago!"

Eric shook his head. He knew that this was going to happen, but he let it happen anyway. "Listen, Jackie… maybe he just caught in traffic."

"The Kelsos live right down the street, Eric," Jackie pointed out, and then sat on the edge of the bathtub, looking sad. "God, I've never been stood up before." She frowned. Then, a car horn was heard. She jumped up. "That's him!"

Eric gave her a weird look. "How do you know?"

"Uh, Eric," Jackie said in an obvious tone, "Only Trans Ams have that nice pitch in its horn. It sounds nice, unlike most cars." Then, she ran out of the bathroom and went downstairs. Eric followed her, and watched her put on her shoes and grab her purse.

"See you later, Eric," Jackie said with a wave and a smile. Then, she was gone.

Eric sighed and walked past his father, who was on the couch.

"What's with you and the loud one?" Red asked his son. "Seems like you two actually get along nowadays."

Eric shrugged. "We're older now. We don't really have anybody else."

Red raised his eyebrows. "Well, I've been watching you, and I want you to watch it. She's on a date with another guy, you know," Red said, pointing his finger at Eric.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Eric asked, pretending to look surprised. "I mean… wait… do you think that… oh, no way!" He shook his head with a crazy look on his face. "You," he said, pointing at Red, "are a crazy old man." Then, he turned around and left the room; walking through the kitchen and into the basement.

"Mom, what're you doing down here?" Eric asked, noticing his mother sitting on the couch.

Kitty turned around and shrugged. "I wanted to watch some television, and of course your father's up there with the Packers game on, so I came down here." She nodded toward the back room in the basement. "Steven's coming in a few weeks so I started moving some old boxes out of his room, too."

"His room?" Eric raised his eyebrows as he walked around the couch and looked at his mother.

"Well, it will always be Steven's room to me." She smiled, looking back at the room. Then she frowned. "Eric, I know it's late, but would you be a dear and run up to the drug store for me? I really need a few light bulbs for down here. Steven's room is completely dark, and that one over that is burnt out."

Eric nodded. "Sure."

"Also, could you bring me back a Ladies Home Journal?" She grinned at her son, hoping to persuade him.

"Of course," Eric said.

"Okay, thanks, honey. Do you have money?" she asked, and he nodded. "Okay, I'll pay you back when you come back."

"Alright," Eric said. "Be right back."

He walked out the door and up the stairs leading to the driveway, and then got in his car. It was raining a bit, and sighed. The weather was bringing him down even more.

When he got to the local Rite-Aid, he walked around, trying to find the aisle containing light bulbs. He found it, but heard a familiar voice talking around the corner. He continued walking and turned.

"Eric?" Donna asked, looking at her old boyfriend.

"Hey, Donna," Eric said slowly. "And Richard."

"Hey," Richard said.

"So… what are you doing here?" Donna asked Eric.

"Oh, well… Mom needed light bulbs, so I told her I'd go buy her a few," Eric replied. "What about you?"

"Oh, um," Donna blushed. "Richard and I needed… some things."

Eric knew what these 'things' were instantly and decided to not ask any more questions.

"Yeah, so… where's Jackie?" Donna inquired in order to make the conversation less awkward.

"She's on a date," Eric explained, "with Casey."

Donna's jaw dropped. "What? How did they even meet each other around here?"

"Fatso Burger," Eric said with a sigh. "Yeah, I tried to talk her out of it, because of what happened with you, but she refused to listen. She said she'd be fine."

"Wow." Donna shook her head. "You should have had me talk to her. I know firsthand what it's like to date Casey." She had a disgusted look on her face. "Plus, once you've dated one Kelso, you've dated them all. And she's dated Kelso, like a million times!"

Eric nodded. "I know."

Richard cut in, "Who's Casey?"

"Some guy I dated for a while," Donna explained.

"But I thought you two dated until he left… and didn't he just get back?" Richard looked confused.

"We were broken up then," Donna clarified, and Richard nodded.

"Ah." He looked at Eric. "I can't believe you two dated for so long."'

Eric sighed. "Yeah." He looked towards the door. "Listen, I've gotta get going, so I'll see you two later."

"Okay, Eric. Bye." Donna smirked and Richard waved. Eric walked away and disappeared into the light bulb aisle.

As he selected the necessary light bulbs for the basement, he tuned in on what was playing through the store. Yet again, 'Jessie's Girl' was on. It made him think of Jackie because she said that she liked it a lot.

"_And she's watching him with those eyes." _Eric instantly thought of Jackie being with Casey at that very moment. _"And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it."_

Eric rolled his eyes, sighing again, and grabbed the light bulbs, heading up to the counter to pay. Then, almost forgetting, grabbed a Ladies Home Journal for his mother.

oOoOoOo

At ten o'clock, Jackie returned to the Forman house. Instantly, Kitty bombarded her with questions.

"How was it?"

"Was he a gentleman?"

"Did you kiss him?"

Jackie answered all of these questions. It was great, he was great, and the kiss didn't exist. Eric breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing this. Then, he mentally scolded himself.

_For God's sake, you two are friends. Nothing more. She's got Casey, and you've got… well, nobody yet. But she'll come to you._

"Eric, basement?" Jackie's voice made him snap back into reality.

"Uh, basement?" He nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. and Mrs. Forman," Jackie said politely. "Good night!"

"Night, Jackie," Red muttered, and Kitty smiled graciously.

"Good night, dear."

Eric waved to his parents, and the two went downstairs. After getting situated on the couch, Eric turned to his friend.

"So, the date… it was good?" Eric asked.

Jackie sighed dramatically. "God no." She shook her head. "You're right. He's a huge ass, and has no manners. He just wanted to get into my pants, and I'm sorry, but I didn't know him well enough to do that."

"Well, I'm sorry," Eric lied, and then added jokingly. "And I was hoping that he'd be the one."

Jackie hit him in the shoulder and giggled. "You hate him and I know it." She shrugged. "I mean, I could definitely go for sex, because I haven't had sex with someone other than Steven in like, a year… and those were men I _hated._ But I just didn't know Casey that well, and the things I did know about him… well, they weren't good."

"I don't blame you," Eric admitted. "I can't believe you went out with him after what happened with Donna. It's a good thing you didn't have sex with him; he's probably done it with tons of girls that he can't remember."

Jackie shrugged. "Sex is nice, but not with man whores." She laughed. "God, Eric, how are you surviving? I mean, you haven't had sex in _ages, _I'm assuming."

"You don't know the half of it," Eric said. "Cheryl and I hooked up almost a year ago. That wasn't even good sex, either. I don't know if Donna was just really good, or if Cheryl was really bad, but… it was good enough for me at the time."

"A year?" Jackie looked stunned. "How are you alive?"

"I don't know," Eric admitted, blushing.

Jackie laughed. "God. That's crazy." She leaned back on the couch. "Sex is nice. It's like… essential for living."

Eric nodded eagerly. "I agree."

A thought quickly ran through Eric's head, and he tried to erase it, but it wouldn't go away. He looked over at Jackie. "I wish sex wasn't so important. Like, it didn't mean so much. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Jackie shrugged. "It's possible. I mean, you've heard of the term 'friends with benefits', right?"

"Yeah." Eric nodded. "I have. You aren't insinuating that…" He gestured between the two of them.

"Oh, God no!" Jackie laughed. "You're crazy."

Eric nodded. "Yeah, that would be ridiculous. Insane." He thought about it and started pitching a 'little tent'. He tried to cover it up by sitting in a different position.

"Are you…?" Jackie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Eric exclaimed, blushing.

Jackie slowly smiled. "It's okay." She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Eric didn't say anything, but had an embarrassed look on his face. "I think it's cute."

"What?" Eric asked.

"You want to have sex with me," Jackie said with a slight laugh.

"What? No!" Eric laughed. "How ridiculous!"

"It's pretty obvious," Jackie said, nodding downward. "It's fine. In fact, I'm actually… well, I don't know."

"What?" Eric asked.

"I actually might…" She bit her lip, embarrassed. "I might be into the idea."

"Of what?" Eric said, pretending to be confused.

"Oh, don't do that," Jackie said. "Don't play dumb." She sat up. "Come on, do you want to do it or what?"

Eric sat up quickly. "Well…" He thought for a second. "Uh, yeah."

Jackie grinned. "Okay, so… how should we start?"

He shrugged. "I don't know… should I kiss you?"

Jackie thought for a moment, biting her lip. "God, I don't know. This is kind of weird…"

Eric nodded. "Yeah… but…" He thought. "Okay, let's go for it." He leaned in and kissed her. She started kissing back, and before they knew it, they were having sex on the little couch.

oOoOoOo

"Oh my God," Eric said as he put on his pants. "That was… well, I don't know. Is it weird if we talk about it?"

"Nah," Jackie said, waving her hand in front of her. "And yeah, it was pretty damn good. You're pretty damn good." She walked by Eric, eyeing him. "When did you get muscle on your chest? I never would have imagined that from you," she commented, running her finger down his chest.

Eric shrugged. "I had lots of time for things in Africa." He put his shirt on and stared at her. "I can't believe we just did that." He shook his head, looking down with a cute grin on his face.

"Well, it was just me doing you a favor," Jackie said teasingly. "I know how desperate you were for it." She winked at him. "One time thing only, though, right?"

Eric nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Let's forget it ever happened." He walked up to her and took her hand. She looked confused as he shook it. "Nice doing business with you, Jackie." He let go and grinned at her, then turned around and headed upstairs. "Night."

"Night," Jackie said, puzzled; then walked upstairs.

Later, Eric lay in bed. He couldn't sleep, because he kept thinking about what had just happened. Not only had he just had sex; he just had the best sex of his life… with Jackie. What was tomorrow gonna be like? Would it be awkward? Would his parents be able to tell? Damn it, what did they do? He closed his eyes and decided that he was glad that they did it. He needed it, and so did she. It was just like being lonely… you need somebody there, right? _Yeah,_ Eric thought… _I just needed somebody._

oOoOoOo

"_So Eric and I just had sex… and it was actually good. I never would have thought I'd say that. Either part of it, actually. He's actually physically attractive… dare I say hot?" _Jackie flashed back to an image of Eric shirtless. _"God, I'm sick. I'm a sick, nasty person. Why would I do that? I've kissed every guy in the group now! I've ruined the group! …well, actually I guess there is no group anymore. But still, Michael, Steven, Fez, and Eric. If I were fifteen again, I would probably hate myself. But I actually… well, I like Eric. I never thought I would, but he is a good person. I've always known that, but… well, he's great on some other levels, too. Forget Casey, Steven, or any of those other guys… maybe Mrs. Forman was right…" _

Jackie tried to clear her mind after thinking, and closed her eyes.

"_You'll see him in the morning, don't worry…"_


	11. Crazy For You

"Eric, honey," Kitty said as she placed a plate of pancakes in the center of the table. "Are you okay? You seem a little off this morning."

Eric nodded. "Couldn't be better, Mom." He grinned; then lifted his fork. "Thanks for breakfast."

"No need to thank me, Eric," Kitty said with a confused look on her face. "How strange." She shrugged, forgetting it. "Do you want some orange juice?"

"I'll get it, Mom," Eric said, getting up. "Sit down and have yourself some breakfast."

"Well… okay." Kitty walked over to the table and sat down. "Thank you."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Red asked, setting down the paper.

"Oh, Red," Kitty butted in, hitting the table. "He's being sweet. Don't tell him to stop."

"No, Kitty, I just want to know why the kid won't stop smiling," Red said.

Eric shrugged. "I'm just having one of those days, I guess." He poured himself some orange juice and then held the carton up. "Anyone want any?" Nobody responded. "Alright." He put it in the refrigerator and almost ran into Jackie as he returned to get his glass of juice.

"'Morning, Eric," Jackie said politely.

"Heeeey, buddy." Eric lightly punched her on the arm. "How's it going?"

Jackie gave him a weird look and walked over to the table.

"See, Kitty, I'm not the only one who thinks this is strange," he said, and pointed at Eric. "Stop being weird."

Eric shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dad." He walked back to his seat and put some pancakes on his plate.

Jackie smiled a small smile and watched Eric take a bite of his pancakes. "You seem pretty… happy today."

"There's no crime in feeling good," Eric said with a shrug.

"I guess not," Jackie said, raising her eyebrows with an amused smile on her face.

"So, Jackie," Kitty said eagerly. "Will there be a second date with Casey?"

Jackie bit her lip and shook her head. "Nah, he just isn't… what I want, I guess." She shrugged. "I guess I just needed male attention after Steven, and I got it. He isn't the person for me, though."

Kitty frowned. "What a shame." She took a bite of pancakes and lit up. "Oh, I almost forgot! Steven said that he's coming next week!" She grinned. "I can call Fez up and get him over here! And Jackie, you can ask Casey for Michael's number… oh, it'll be just like a little reunion!" She patted Jackie's hand with a smile.

Jackie nodded, considering the thought. "That sounds fun. Just like old times." She looked at Eric. "Right?"

"Right," Eric agreed, "Just like everything is exactly the same."

oOoOoOo

A few days passed, and Eric and Jackie tried to act as normal as possible. Nobody suspected a thing, and everything seemed perfectly fine.

It was now evening and the pair sat in the basement.

"Music videos?" Jackie asked as they sat on the couch in the basement.

Eric gave her a strange look, but shrugged. "Eh, why the hell not?"

Jackie smiled and turned on the television; then sat back down and stared at the commercial that was currently playing for Coca Cola.

"Well, Eric," Jackie said with a smile, "I think I got you hooked on these."

"Did not," Eric insisted. "I still don't see the point."

"Whatever you say," Jackie said. "I still know the truth." She winked at him and noticed that the music videos were back on.

"_The tide is high, but I'm holding on. I'm gonna be your number one. I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that."_

"Jackie," Eric said quietly, looking down with his eyebrows knit.

"What?" Jackie asked, looking at him.

"Remember that night? Well, of course you do… um, I mean," Eric stuttered.

"A few nights ago? Yeah, I remember it," Jackie replied. "What about it? I think we've acted pretty normal about it."

Eric just looked up at her, and the moment their eyes met and lingered, she felt something and knew it was real.

"Oh God, Eric," Jackie murmured. "Oh my God." She knew that they were thinking the same thing.

Eric nodded in agreement, still looking at her.

"Eric, no…" She trailed off. "I mean, I thought… but I blew it off." She looked back up at him and felt the feeling again. "I can't possibly…" She thought for a moment and then bit her lip. "I'm in love with you," she admitted

Eric's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. Instead of saying anything, he leaned toward her and kissed her softly. After a few moments, he pulled away, and Jackie opened her eyes slowly.

"Wow," Jackie said quietly. "That was…" She hid a tiny smile.

"I know how you feel, Jackie," Eric said. "I've been feeling the same way."

Jackie nodded, swallowing. "Oh God, Eric." She laughed in amazement. "What are we doing?"

Eric shrugged, having the same amused look on his face. "In a way, it sort of makes sense. Think of everything that Donna and I fought about. Her feminist ideas clashed with my standard ones. You aren't like that, Jackie."

"Yeah, I know," Jackie said. She thought about Steven and Michael, with their commitment issues, and figured that Eric wasn't like that. Then again, he did skip out on Donna's wedding. "Eric, I can't believe that this is happening. This is probably the weirdest day of my life." She laughed.

"I agree," Eric admitted. "So are we… does 'we' exist?"

Jackie bit her lip and nodded. "I think so. But shh, okay? It's best if we're quiet about it."

Eric nodded. "That makes sense. But in essence, we're doing what you and Hyde did."

Jackie shook her head. "No. Steven and I hooked up because we were bored. But you and I…" She blushed. "I've had a lot of time to think about you."

Eric found it cute that she was embarrassed, and smiled. "So I guess my mom was right."

"I guess she was, Eric," Jackie said, then thought. "So, you wanna do that thing that you did a few minutes ago?"

Eric nodded eagerly and kissed her again. His heart fluttered in his chest. This was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time, and it felt great. Kissing Jackie was great. Jackie was a beautiful, real woman who liked him… no, was in love with him. It was nice to have somebody be in love with him. He was in love with her too, he was pretty sure, but he didn't want to say it just yet.

oOoOoOo

Eric woke up and felt like the previous night had never happened. He had no idea what to make of this. Jackie was his; it was such a strange thought. He got out of bed and got dressed; then walked out of his room and saw Jackie exiting her room as well.

"Hey," Eric said, walking over toward her and unsure of what to do.

"Hey." Jackie smiled and stood awkwardly in front of him. "Well, this would be the part where a normal boyfriend would kiss me."

"Oh, right." Eric looked around quickly and kissed her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Jackie said, walking downstairs. She walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Mrs. Forman."

"Hi there, Jackie," Kitty said with a smile. "You too, Eric."

"Hey, Mom." Eric sat down. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles," Kitty said, picking up a plate and putting some on it. She walked over to Eric and put them in front of him. "There ya go, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom." Eric picked up the syrup and poured it on top.

"So, Jackie," Kitty said as she sat down, "I was thinking that we could invite your father over for dinner."

Jackie nodded and took some waffles as well. "That sounds good. Should I call him right now?"

"I'd wait," Kitty said. "It's still only eight thirty."

Red walked in the room just then. "Good morning."

"Morning," everyone said.

"So, Dad," Eric said, sitting up in his chair. "I was thinking that if there's anything you need help with around here… I could do it."

Red started laughing. "That was a good one, Eric."

Eric shook his head. "No, Dad, I'm serious. I mean… I'm a man now. I can do these things."

Jackie nodded. "It's true. He's a lot stronger and much more likeable nowadays."

"Yeah! Wait… when was I not likeable?" Eric asked, giving her a weird look.

Red shrugged. "Well, I would normally believe you, Jackie… but this is Eric we're talking about."

Jackie smiled, trying not to laugh. "Still… give him a chance."

"Huh." Red sighed. "Well, nothing really needs to be done around here. But if there is… I'll let you know."

"Reginald Albert Forman, you filthy liar," Kitty said, sitting at the table.

"What are you talking about, Kitty?" Red asked.

Kitty threw her hands in the air. "You keep talking about how the fence needs to be repainted, the table downstairs needs to be fixed, and besides that, there are still tons of bricks in our garage that you wanted to use for landscaping." She shook her head. "You said you were waiting for Pastor Dave to help you. Well, now you've got Eric."

Eric raised his eyebrows at his father. "Dad, is this true?"

Red rolled his eyes "Listen, Eric, I-"

"Dad, I promise," Eric swore, "I can do it. I was in Africa for over two years. I've done plenty of worse things."

Red sighed. "Fine, Eric. Do what you want… but I know that when you start crying, you don't stop. And when you start, don't come crying to me."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I've changed, Dad."

Jackie nodded again. "He has."

"Fine." Red took a sip of coffee and set down the mug, giving his son a strange look.

oOoOoOo

"Done." Eric finished carrying the last of the bricks into the backyard. Then, he rushed inside of the house. "Dad?"

Red stumbled out of the den. "What did you break?"

"I fixed the table downstairs and carried all the bricks into the back. I bought some paint for the fence, which I'll paint tomorrow, and I was gonna cut the grass, but it looks like you just did it." Eric smiled at his father, knowing that he won.

"Let me see." Red went downstairs to find the table intact, the bricks in place, and that the paint was the same color as the fence previously was.

"Well, I'll be, Eric," Red commented. "Damn. You actually did a good job."

Eric grinned. For once, his father was actually proud of him. "Told you I could do it."

"You know, Africa may have just been the best thing for this family," Red said. "And not just the whole 'you going away' part either."

"I told you," Eric repeated. "I did it just like you would've."

Red laughed. "Well, I don't know about that, son."

Eric sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this part, and walked into the house.

"Eric, honey?" Kitty's voice sounded from the living room. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Eric said, walking into the living room.

"Your father and I have some running around to do. I want to stop at the grocery store to get some stuff for dinner, since Jack will be here, and your father needs a few things… well, he mostly just needs to get out," Kitty admitted. "So, we'll be back in a little bit. It wouldn't hurt to clean up the house a bit while we're gone either."

"Alright, Mom," Eric said, and his mother left. "Jackie?"

"Hold on!" Jackie appeared on the stairs, putting an earring in her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Eric said. "It's just… my parents are gone. We can be… normal." He grinned up at her, and she smiled back and started descending from the stairs. When she reached the bottom, he wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

"This feels right," she admitted.

Eric nodded. "Definitely." He leaned down and kissed her. The two kept kissing, and they moved to the couch. Eric leaned on his back and Jackie got on him and they made out. They continued for about a half hour until there was a sharp knock on the door.

Jackie jumped off. "That must be my dad!" She looked at Eric. "What time is it?"

"Four," Eric said. "I can't believe that my mom isn't here making dinner yet."

Jackie ran to the door and opened it. "Hi, Daddy!" She hugged her father and pulled away. "Mr. and Mrs. Forman are out grocery shopping, but they should be back soon."

"Uh, Mr. Burkhart!" Eric stood up to shake his hand. "Nice to see you again, sir. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, Aaron," Jack declined.

"Eric," Jackie corrected him.

"Sorry, my mistake," Jack replied politely as they heard the back door slide open in the kitchen.

"Let's go see the Formans," Jackie said, leading her father into the kitchen.

Kitty looked up as she saw her son, Jackie, and Jack walk in through the door.

"Red, see, I told you that was his Monte Carlo on the side of the road," Kitty muttered to her husband. "It's so nice to see you, Jack." Kitty smiled at Jackie's father. "I'm sorry for the little delay." She laughed nervously and looked around. "Now Eric, didn't I tell you to clean up the house?"

Eric shook his head. "You said it wouldn't hurt."

Red raised his eyebrows at his son. "Really, Eric?"

Jack laughed. "No, I understand. A full house that's a little messy is better than a lonely house that's spotless."

Kitty nervously laughed again. "Well, I don't know about that." She glanced at Red and Eric quickly and looked away.

oOoOoOo

"This spaghetti is wonderful, Kitty," Jack commented as he took another bite. "I did always like your cooking. You cooked at all of your parties, right?"

Kitty nodded and smiled. "I sure did. Would you like more water, Jack?"

"If you don't mind." Jack handed his glass to Kitty.

"Of course not!" She exited the room to fill his glass.

Jack smiled and turned to his daughter. "So Jackie, when did you and Eric start dating?"

Red choked on his water and spit it out, and Jackie and Eric widened their eyes.

"What? Daddy, we aren't dating," Jackie lied.

"I saw you two through the window as I was walking in," Jack said. "It looked as though you were kissing. I can't imagine why you would kiss somebody you weren't with."

Red looked over at Eric. "What the hell did you do?"

Kitty re-entered the dining room. "What's going on?"

"It seems as though the dumbass kissed Jackie," Red said, and turned to Jackie. "Did he force you? I can put my foot up his ass, you know."

Jackie laughed slightly and shook her head, unsure of what to say.

Kitty set the glass of water in front of Jack; then jumped up and down. "Yay! I knew it! I told you!"

Eric blushed. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"You and Jackie! I'm the one who put the idea in your heads, didn't I?" She grinned and sat back down. "So, are you two official?"

Eric blushed again. "Mom, I really don't feel comfortable talking about this."

"So it's true!" She clapped. "I'm so happy!"

Jackie took a bite of spaghetti, avoiding stares from the men in the room, and dinner continued on awkwardly.


	12. Kiss On My List

**A/N: Gosh, thank you for the reviews And to christineexx, I'm so glad I converted you! This is my first J/E fic and hearing that totally got me re-motivated with this story!**

That night, Eric and Jackie were downstairs, watching more of the music videos that Eric was actually starting to enjoy… well, because they gave him time to spend with Jackie.

"Kids!" Kitty's voice called from upstairs.

"What, Mom?" Eric asked, tilting his head up.

"I'm coming downstairs, so make sure you're… you know." The sound of feet scampering down the stairs was heard.

Eric rolled his eyes and noticed his mother standing behind him. He stood up and looked at her. "Mom, we aren't… sick."

Kitty shrugged. "I don't know what you two do!" She gestured between the two.

Jackie tried to prevent herself from laughing. "Mrs. Forman, we don't do a thing."

"We sit downstairs and watch moving pictures juxtaposed with music," Eric added.

Kitty smiled at her son and his new… girlfriend? "So you two are together." She grinned. "Called it!"

Eric rolled his eyes but smiled. "It just happened. I mean, we became friends, and now…"

"I'll say!" Kitty said, raising her eyebrows. "As I remember, the two of you could hardly stand each other way back when."

Jackie nodded in agreement, and Eric looked at his mother.

"What did Dad say?" he asked.

"Oh, you know." Kitty waved a hand in front of her face. "He keeps going off about how you must have fooled Jackie into dating you."

"I'm still his favorite, right?" Jackie asked, worried.

Kitty smiled. "Oh, you know." She shrugged.

"No, Mrs. Forman, I need to be Red's favorite!" Jackie insisted. "I am always the best at everything!"

"I'm sure you are," Kitty said with a smile. "And I'm sure that you're still Red's favorite," she reassured her, just as Red called Kitty up the stairs.

"Just a second, Red!" Kitty called.

"No, Kitty… now!" Red's voice sounded serious.

Kitty, Eric, and Jackie rushed up the stairs and went into the living room.

"Mommy!" A familiar blonde ran to Kitty, enveloping her in a hug.

"Little brother!" She moved to Eric, embracing him.

"And… Jackie?" She gave Jackie a puzzled look. "Where's Don-"

"Lauren Anne Forman!" Kitty shouted, interrupting her daughter. "What're you doing here?"

Laurie smiled sweetly. "Mommy, I'm moving back home." She looked around. "Officially."

Kitty raised her eyebrows. "How do you know that you're welcome?"

Red shot his wife an angry look. "Laurie, there is always a place here, of course. Don't listen to your mother. We're just… so happy to see you."

Kitty looked worriedly at Red. "Where would she stay?"

Laurie gave her parents a confused look. "How about my room?"

Kitty bit her lip and looked nervously at her daughter. "You see, Jackie's kind of staying in there."

"What?" Laurie asked loudly. "Why is _Jackie_, of all people, staying in my room?"

"She didn't have a place to stay," Kitty said softly.

"And now she and the dumbass are dating," Red added.

Laurie's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. "Eric is dating Jackie?" She took this moment to actually look at the two. "Oh my God… Eric, when did you actually grow up?"

Eric gave his sister a weird look. "Africa, maybe?"

Laurie gave him a surprised look. "Why were you in Africa?"

Kitty shook her head. "My goodness, Laurie, you've been gone for a long time." She sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her, where Laurie sat.

"Where's the other fifty people that are normally here?" Laurie inquired.

"They'll be here soon enough," Kitty said with a smile. "Okay, now let me know, what was going on the last time you were here?"

"Well…" Laurie thought intensely. "Eric and Donna were going to get married… clearly that didn't happen. Hyde and Jackie were together. Kelso had a baby… and Fez, well you know. He was married to me."

Kitty shook her head. "So many things are different." She turned to her only son. "Do you want to catch Laurie up on some things in the basement?" She glanced at her husband. "Your father and I need to talk about a few things."

"Uh… sure," Eric said, and he, Jackie, and Laurie went downstairs.

Laurie got settled in the chair as Eric and Jackie took their regular spots on the couch. Eric noticed that MTV was still on, and turned off the television.

"So, Laurie," Eric said with a fake smile. "How… are you?"

"Cut the crap, Eric," Laurie said, glaring at her brother. "Tell me what's going on. Where's the orphan? He isn't living down here anymore?" She glanced back at Hyde's old room.

Eric shook his head. "Hyde's living in New York. Jackie was living with him, too, until… well…" He thought. "I went to Africa to teach in 1979. If I went for a year, they would pay for my college." He nodded, keeping up with the story. "I came back and visited for New Year's… Donna broke up with me." He sighed. "I decided to stay in Africa for a while. I just recently came back, visited Hyde in New York, and started hanging out with Jackie."

Jackie nodded and looked at Eric, who put an arm around her instinctively.

"Well, Jackie was going through some… problems. I convinced her to come back with me." Eric looked at his sister to see her reaction. "When I was gone, Kelso moved to Chicago to be closer to his daughter, Fez moved to Milwaukee to work at a nice salon, Hyde moved to New York to manage another record store, and Donna went away to college."

Laurie stared at her brother for a moment, sadness in her eyes. "So, you've been gone almost as long as I have."

Eric nodded. "I guess so."

"Wow. Mom and Dad… they must have been so lonely." She looked down, seeming ashamed.

Jackie gave her a weird look. "Do you actually… feel bad?"

Laurie nodded. "Of course. They're my parents, Jackie."

Eric looked at Jackie in surprise. "I share your skepticism." He turned to his sister. "You seem different. Where the hell have you been?"

Laurie looked empty as she stared past her brother. "Oh, Eric…" Her eyes filled with tears.

Eric's eyes widened. "Laurie, are you okay?"

The tears fell, and she looked at Eric and shrugged. "There's something really big that I need to tell you guys."

"You have a kid," Eric said knowingly.

Laurie nodded slowly. "I got married, too. I was with a lot of men, Eric. I went through everything, from abuse to STD's… to pregnancy."

Eric frowned slowly, looking at his sister. "Abuse? STD's?"

She nodded again, gravely, and looked at Jackie. "Do yourself a favor, Jackie, and stay with Eric." She frowned quickly. "Jeez, I never thought I'd say that." She nodded, becoming serious. "I may have not been around much, but I know my brother, and that he'd never hit a girl."

"Are you okay?" Eric asked his sister. "I mean, really? And where's this kid?"

Laurie closed her eyes. "He's asleep in the car."

"He?" Eric asked, and thought. "Huh. I have a nephew. How old is he?"

"He's two and a half," Laurie said. "His name is Reginald."

"Like Dad," Eric stated, thinking.

Laurie nodded. "Honestly, I couldn't think of another name besides for men that I had been with." She shrugged. "I call him Reggie."

Jackie smiled. "That's cute." She looked toward the door. "Why don't you bring him in? It's hot out there, even though it's night."

Laurie sighed and nodded. She walked out the door.

"Wow." Eric said, turning to Jackie. "Laurie has a kid… she's back… she's _nice._"

"To be fair, it seems like she's been through a lot, Eric," Jackie said, and he nodded.

"I know. It's just so weird. I mean, this is my sister." He shrugged. "What do you think my parents will say?"

"I honestly have no idea," Jackie admitted.

Eric raised his eyebrows in thought. "Weird. I mean, I expected this to happen since I was like, sixteen. But now it's happening, and it's just strange."

Jackie nodded. "I mean, I've never had any siblings, but I can't imagine how you'd feel."

Laurie opened the door, holding a sleepy toddler.

"Mama!" The toddler cried, kicking his legs furiously.

"Shh, Reg," Laurie said, setting him down on the chair to lay. "Go back to sleep."

He shook his head. "No."

Eric smiled at his nephew. He was sort of cute.

"Reggie, this is your Uncle Eric." Laurie picked her son up again, sat in the chair, and put him on her lap.

Reggie narrowed his eyes at his uncle, looking intently. "Hi."

Eric smiled nervously, unsure of what to say. "Hi, Reggie." He waved, and turned to his sister. "Laurie, what are you gonna do? I mean, Mom and Dad need to know."

Laurie nodded. "I know."

"When are you gonna tell them? I mean, they've gotta know by tonight," Eric reminded her.

She shrugged. "Will you do it for me?"

Eric looked at her like she was insane. "What? No!"

"Eric, please?" She looked at him pleadingly.

He shook his head violently. "No, I won't."

Laurie's focus shifted to Jackie. "Jackie, will you do it?"

"Um…" Jackie bit her lip. "No, I can't. Sorry."

Laurie frowned and sighed as her son loudly yawned.

"Huh?" he asked, looking around, obviously wondering where they were.

"At your grandma and grandpa's, sweetie," she said, smiling at him.

Jackie gave Eric a weird look. "This is…"

"Weird," Eric finished, nodding in agreement, and turned to his sister again. "Laurie, go upstairs, okay? This can't wait."

His sister sighed, thinking, then slowly nodded. "I guess you're right." She paused. "Will you watch him while I run upstairs?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks, little brother." She stood up, ruffled Eric's hair, and went upstairs.

Jackie eyed Reggie. "God, what do we do?"

"With him?" Eric asked, and Jackie nodded. "Just let him sleep, I guess."

Jackie looked confused, slowly nodding. "Yeah, I've never had to watch a kid before."

Eric laughed. "I figured." They shared a quick smile, and Eric leaned in to kiss her before Jackie stopped him.

"Eric, the kid's right there," she pointed out.

He nodded. "I guess you're right." He grinned at her and pulled her closer to him, kissed her hair, and whispered, "I'm so glad you're mine."

"What's that?" Jackie asked, pulling away with a small smile on her face.

"Nothing." Eric blushed and walked over to his nephew, crouching down to look at him. "Hey, buddy."

"Go away," the child mumbled tiredly.

Eric gave Jackie a surprised look. "He really is his mother's son," he joked. "He hates me as well."

"Erk," Reggie said quietly, causing Eric to turn around.

"What was that, buddy?" he asked.

"Erk," Reggie repeated.

"Er-ic," Eric sounded out for his nephew.

"Erk," Reggie said. He pointed at Jackie. "Who's that?"

"That's Jackie," Eric said slowly. "Can you say Jackie?"

Reggie smiled and shook his head defiantly.

"Will you try?" Eric asked again.

"Erk," Reggie said again, and turned to Jackie. "Acky."

"Ew!" Jackie shrieked. "It's _Jackie,_ not Acky."

Eric laughed and noticed Laurie rushing down the stairs, with his parents quick behind her.

"A grandson?" Kitty asked. "I can't believe I'm so surprised." Then she spotted the child. "Oh, a grandson!" She ran over to him, starry-eyed.

"His name is Reginald Albert Forman, just like you, Daddy," Laurie said with a cautious smile aimed at her father.

Red hid a smile. "Really?"

His daughter nodded. "I call him Reggie for short." She picked him up. "You wanna meet your grandma and grandpa, Reggie?"

He just looked around, confused, and pointed to Eric. "Erk."

Laurie gave him a weird look. "Is he saying your name?"

"Attempting to, yeah," Eric said with a nod.

"I… I think he wants _you,_ Eric," Laurie admitted. "Will you hold him?"

Eric nodded after slight hesitance. "Sure." He reached out for his nephew and held him. "And that's Uncle Erk to you, buddy boy," Eric joked.

"Oh, my babies are holding babies!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly. "Red, isn't this exciting?"

"Of course, Kitty," Red muttered, peering over at the child. "Laurie, how old is he?"

"Two," Laurie said. "He's bad, too. He's always pouting."

"Sounds just like you were," Kitty said with her eyebrows raised.

Red looked at his wife. "Really? I thought that was Eric a few years ago?"

"Oh, hush, Red," Kitty said. "You yourself were just saying that you were proud of him."

"Kitty!" Red exclaimed, but it was too late.

"You're… proud of me?" Eric asked.

"No," Red said, and Eric frowned. Then, they turned back to Reggie.


	13. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

That night, Eric slept on the couch so that Jackie could sleep in his bed while Laurie took her rightful place in her room, along with Reggie. The next morning, Jackie came downstairs and announced her decision to everybody.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman," she announced, standing in the doorway. "I've decided that I'm going to take up on my dad's offer… I'm gonna move back with him."

Eric's eyes widened. "But Jackie, you-"

"Eric, this works out perfectly," Jackie interrupted. "Laurie and Reggie will have a place to stay, and my dad won't be lonely."

Kitty raised her eyebrows. "Well, I guess it makes sense." She turned to her husband. "What do you think, Red?"

"One less kid in my house," Red said without looking up.

Kitty rolled her eyes and turned back to the rest of the family. "Jackie, do you want to call your father right now?"

Jackie shook her head. "I figured I'd just pack up my things and go. I could surprise him."

"Well, there's an idea," Kitty said, considering it. "When are you going to do that?"

"Right now," Jackie said, turning around.

"Wait, Jackie," Kitty insisted, and Jackie turned to face her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Jackie shook her head. "It can wait. I'm not that hungry." She turned around and went upstairs.

Kitty looked at her son. "What do you think of this, Eric?"

Eric shrugged. "I mean…" He blushed. "As long as I get to see her, I guess it's fine."

"I think it's a good idea, Kitty," Red said, speaking up. "I don't like the idea of a boyfriend and girlfriend sleeping under the same roof."

Kitty nodded. "I suppose so."

Laurie smiled. "So, I'm staying here then?"

Kitty sighed. "Of course, dear." Then, she grinned at her grandson. "As long as sweet little Reggie stays!"

Reggie squealed happily, sitting on his mother's lap.

Eric frowned. He figured it would be weird without Jackie staying. No more watching MTV late at night (despite his protests), and the house would now feel somewhat empty.

"Now Eric," Kitty said as she set down a plate of French toast in front of him, "I'm going up to the salon where Fez works in Milwaukee to get my hair done. I thought I'd invite him to come in a few days, when Steven comes. Would you like to call Michael as well?"

Eric thought. "I don't have his number, but I'm sure Fez does. You should tell him to call."

"Alright, sweetie." She smiled at her son. "Oh, it'll be like a little reunion. Even Laurie's here!"

Laurie smiled and looked deep in thought. "Kelso's gonna be here?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "And so it begins."

oOoOoOo

Eric and Jackie had just pulled up in the Burkhart driveway, and Eric was unloading the heavier portion of Jackie's luggage as she walked up to the doorstep. She knocked and waited a few seconds, but heard no one.

"Eric?" she asked, turning to him. "Nobody's answering." She twisted the knob. "It's unlocked."

"Go inside, then," Eric said, approaching her with the bags.

She raised her eyebrows at him, and turned back to the door, opening it. She walked inside.

"Daddy?" She put down some things and started roaming throughout the house, searching for him. She knew he was home, because she saw his car in the circular driveway.

Jackie made her way up the stairs and heard her father's voice.

"Patty, you know I've been really lonely these past few months," Jack's voice said. "But you know, I am still technically married."

"Oh, Jack," a woman's voice said. "She's been gone. I think you should just… send her some papers or something."

"Dad?" Jackie asked, appearing in the doorway.

Jack jumped and his eyes widened. "Jackie?"

Jackie nodded, her eyes wide as well. "Who the hell is this?" She looked closer. "Patty Ryals?"

"Jackie, dear," Patty said, amused, "I'm just… well, I was just leaving!" She got up, smoothed out her skirt, and exited the room.

Jackie stared at her father. "Are you and Patty… _together_?"

Jack bit his lip and looked at his daughter. "Jackie, your mother… obviously has been with many men in the past few years. Patty and I just really connected and have found something special."

"Patty?" Jackie asked in disgust. "The town _slut_?"

"Don't you talk that way about her, Jackie," Jack scolded. "Plus, you're too young."

"Dad, I'm eighteen," Jackie reminded him, and shook her head.

"Jackie!" Eric's voice was heard. "Where should I put your stuff?"

Jack's head perked up. "Your stuff?"

"Yeah." Jackie sighed. "I was gonna move back in with you. But clearly, you aren't lonely anymore."

"Jackie," Jack said, looking intently at her. "Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean-"

"Now she's your girlfriend?" Jackie asked in disbelief.

Jackie sighed. "Please tell me you'll stay, Jackie. You're my daughter, and… well, I can think of no better reason than that."

Jackie sighed and thought about it. "Well, my stuff is already here. Eric helped me."

"Your boyfriend?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows. "I must say, I never thought you'd end up with the Forman boy, kitten."

Jackie lightly laughed. "Yeah, me neither." She stood up. "I should go help him." She stopped and laughed. "Nah, I'll just watch."

She left the room and looked over the balcony at her boyfriend. "What room should I put this in?"

"Come upstairs," Jackie instructed, and Eric did so, luggage in tow.

Jackie opened the door to her old room and saw that everything was intact. She smiled, enjoying the familiarity. "Just set everything down."

Eric threw the bags on the floor and collapsed on her bed. "So, this is your room."

Jackie nodded. "Yep." She frowned as she looked around, sitting next to Eric on the bed. "Eric, my dad is having an affair."

"Yeah, I figured that after I saw my mom's rival leaving the house." He nodded slowly. "She winked at me… I don't think she recognized me."

Jackie's eyes widened. "What a slut. First my dad, now you… it's crazy. I wish he'd see it."

"Well, your dad is happy with her, isn't he?" Eric asked, and Jackie shrugged.

"It appears so," she said, disgusted.

"He deserves it after what he's been through the past few years," Eric admitted, gently touching Jackie's hand. She looked down at him and smiled.

"I guess you're right," she said with a nod. He grinned up at her, and she felt her heart flutter. "Eric…" She looked down at him, but was interrupted by her father.

"Jackie, you've got all of your stuff?" he asked, and noticed Eric. "Hello." He nodded toward him. Eric politely nodded back.

"Yeah, it's all here," Jackie explained, and Jack smiled.

"I'm so glad that you decided to do this, Jackie," Jack said.

"I know," Jackie said with a laugh. "Just…" She bit her lip.

"Are you still worried about Patty?" Jack asked. "Kitten, she's a lovely woman if you get to know her."

"Dad, I do know her," Jackie explained. "So does Eric. She's a big flirt and probably just likes the fact that you have money."

Jack sighed. "I'm having Patty over for dinner tomorrow. Then, maybe you'll see how great of a woman she is." He left the room.

Eric raised his eyebrows at Jackie. "Huh. Patty Ryals."

Jackie gave a small laugh. "Yeah, your mom won't like that, will she?"

"As long as you like her more than Patty," Eric said.

"I'd never like her more than your mom," Jackie said, "Rest assured."

"Good." Eric smiled. "Wanna go back to my house?"

"Of course."

The two left the Burkhart home after saying goodbye to Jack. When they got back to the Forman house, they saw Laurie sitting on the couch with Reggie.

"Uncle Erk!" Reggie jumped up and ran to the pair.

Laurie laughed. "Wow. He likes you a hell of a lot more than I ever did."

"I know," Eric said, hiding a smile. "But even if he didn't, I could fight back this time."

"You wouldn't lay a hand on him," Laurie said with her eyebrows raised. "I can still beat you up, remember?"

Eric smiled at her protectiveness. "Nah, I think I'm a bit stronger now."

Laurie looked him over. "I suppose you are. Africa must have been a… challenge. I can't believe my wimpy little brother did that; the one that was always afraid of flies and the scary lamp in the corner of your room." She smiled wickedly.

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Well, no more, you stupid sister." He smiled to let her know he was joking.

"Okay, this must be the weirdest thing in the world," Jackie said, sitting on the couch. "You two are actually getting along."

Laurie shrugged. "It doesn't mean that I like him."

"Same goes," Eric agreed.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Face it. Growing up has made you two tolerate each other. God knows it did for me and Eric."

Eric smiled. "Thank God for that."

"Aw." Jackie blushed and smiled at him.

"You two are disgusting," Laurie said. "I can't believe you two are… a thing."

Eric shrugged. "Things happen, and things change."

"Damn right," Laurie said with a serious nod. She looked down at her son and smiled. "I'm glad I have him."

"I bet you are," Eric said. "But I mean… to go through that alone?"

"Hell and back," Laurie admitted. "Everything was so bad. I'm so glad to be home."

Jackie nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Yep," Eric agreed. "Seems like you and Jackie may have some stories to tell each other."

"Please," Laurie scoffed. "What would I have in common with Princess over here?"

"More than you'd think," Eric said.

Jackie looked down, unsure of what to say. Eric stood up.

"I'm gonna go upstairs now," he said, and Jackie started to get up. "No, Jackie. Stay with Laurie and talk."

"Okay," Jackie said slowly, and Eric went upstairs. "So… Laurie… how are you?"

Laurie rolled her eyes. "Like you care."

"I do," Jackie insisted. "I wanna hear about your time in… well, wherever you were."

"Well, for that to happen," Laurie said, "Reggie shouldn't be here."

"Take him up then," Jackie said.

Laurie shook her head. "Reg, can you go upstairs for a little bit? You can sit with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Okay!" The little boy took off running upstairs, and Laurie turned back to Jackie.

"So?"

"What?"

"What do you want to know?"

Jackie shrugged. "Just tell me where you were; how you got in trouble… you can trust me, I swear."

Laurie sighed. "Alright, so I wasn't in just one place. I went to California, New York… I was in Milwaukee recently and decided to return."

"And what happened to you in those places?" Jackie asked.

Laurie shrugged. "I don't know. Bad things, that's for sure. I was almost raped at one low point. I was used by so many men. I was lied to, and caught an STD. I was abused."

"Were these all by the same man?" Jackie asked, and Laurie shook her head. Jackie raised her eyebrows. "Damn."

"Your turn," Laurie said, giving Jackie an almost glare. "What the hell did Eric mean when he said we had more in common than I thought?"

Jackie looked around, thinking, and shrugged. "I-I don't know… he's crazy." She fake-laughed and Laurie snorted.

"I don't buy it. You said you were in New York with Hyde, right?" Laurie asked, and Jackie nodded. "So what happened there?"

"Nothing," Jackie said quickly. "I lived with him."

Laurie's eyes widened. "Oh my God… he didn't abuse you, did he?"

Jackie shook her head. "God no, he just… he saved me, actually."

"Yeah, from what?" came Laurie's response.

Jackie bit her lip. "I can't say. Even you'll judge me."

Laurie shook her head. "That's not true."

"This is worse than anything you've done," Jackie said.

"You were a prostitute, weren't you?" Laurie asked slowly; sympathetically.

Jackie nodded. "You could say."

Laurie raised her eyebrows, unsure of what to say. "Well, damn. Who would have thought?"

Jackie shrugged slowly, looking down.

"So why did you leave, then?" Laurie asked, curious.

"Too many bad memories there," Jackie said. "Steven didn't like when I left because he knew that… I could be recognized. He didn't want anything bad to happen to me so I stayed in the apartment the whole time. This seemed like a logical option when Eric mentioned it and I am sure as hell that I made the right decision."

"I'll say," Laurie commented. "So does Hyde know?"

"About what?" Jackie asked.

"Eric," Laurie simply stated.

"Oh… no." Jackie bit her lip. "I'm scared for him to come."

"Just tell Eric to pretend that nothing's going on," Laurie offered. "That'd be a good decision."

Jackie thought about it and sighed. "That's actually a good idea. I just don't want Eric to be offended by the idea."

"He'll understand. I know he will." Laurie nodded. "That's like, the only good thing about him."

Jackie looked knowingly at Laurie. "You know there's more to him than that, Laurie."

Laurie shrugged. "Maybe. We haven't talked much since I got back." She frowned. "I can't believe you're with him, Jackie. I never would have pictured that." She raised her eyebrows. "You sure made your way around the circle."

Jackie smirked. "Guess so, considering Fez and I got together a while back."

Laurie's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, it was short-lived, but… yep, it's everybody."

Laurie raised her eyebrows. "Damn."

"Yep." Jackie nodded slowly. "Should we go upstairs now?"

"Sure." Laurie stood up and Jackie followed. "You know, you're not too bad anymore, Jackie."

Jackie smiled. "Not too bad yourself, Laurie."


End file.
